Pairing Mishaps
by ry0kiku
Summary: Konferensi fujoshi yang dihadiri Liechtenstein untuk pertama kali ini diawali pameran fotografi dan diakhiri...taruhan berani mati. UPDATED. Rating up for extremely suggestive hints. Warning: Yaoi. Dalam dosis cukup tinggi. Silakan kabur bagi yang alergi
1. Prologue

Warning: _Yaoi. Excessive fangirling. Absurd pairings. Possible typo. Very. Slow. Update_. Err...dan humor-gak-niat. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Paman Hidekaz. Terlalu mabok buat ngetik yang aneh-aneh.

Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

~.~

Gedung yang normal. Koridor yang normal. Elevator yang normal. Ruangan yang normal. Pasangan di atas tempat tidur yang…ini murni terserah pembaca bagaimana menginterpretasikan.

Kedua belah merah muda basah itu memisahkan diri pada akhirnya oleh karena kebutuhan akan udara. Desahan panjang keluar dari sang pemuda yang berada di atas, rambut merahnya menempel di tengkuk dan dahinya karena suhu ruangan yang terus naik seiring dengan hasrat yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Mata hijaunya menatap lapar ke lautan hijau di bawahnya. Identik, namun tak serupa. Kalau mata hijau miliknya bak padang rumput di sekeliling kastil-kastil bangsawan yang mendominasi British Isles di masa-masa keemasannya, mata 'partnernya' bak hutan hujan di Latin America yang dahulu pernah sekali dikuasainya.

Scott Kirkland kini mengerti kenapa adiknya begitu terobsesi untuk mengalahkan pemuda satu ini. Hidangan pembuka saja belum selesai dinikmati, namun sekujur tubuhnya sudah gemetar tanpa henti. Gemetar bukan karena emosi. Ohh. Dan sejak kapan jemarinya sudah berada di sana, menelusuri kontur-kontur otot dan lekuk tubuh seksi, perlahan tapi pasti menuju... tempat yang tidak sepenuhnya tersembunyi… cih, boxer bermotif tomat itu sungguh menghalangi… tak mengapa, hanya dengan sekali sentak, baik mata maupun jemarinya akan segera bisa mencicipi…

KRESEK. GRATAK. DUAK!

Bzzztttt.

…umm. Maaf, sungguh maaf, pembaca yang budiman. Sepertinya di otak penulis baru saja terjadi kebocoran. Seharusnya ini skrip untuk ScotxSpain yang masih dalam tahap perencanaan. Maafkan ketidakprofesionalan yang bersangkutan. Berikut ini adalah chapter betulan. Sekali lagi, selamat menikmati.

~.~

PAIRING MISHAPS

~.~

Gedung yang normal. Koridor yang normal. Elevator yang normal. Ruangan rapat yang normal. Kumpulan orang-orang—coret, personifikasi negara yang normal. Topik pembicaraan yang... ini murni terserah pembaca bagaimana menginterpretasikan.

"...lama sekali. Nggak biasanya kak Hungary telat begini." Seychelles berdecak, menggeser-geserkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Di belakangnya, Vietnam bersusah payah menahan kuap lebar. Salahkan perbedaan zona waktu antara Asia Tenggara dan Eropa yang membuatnya kurang waktu istirahat...

"Sudahlah. Paling juga sebentar lagi dia datang. Seorang Hungary tidak mungkin melewatkan konferensi yang hanya dilaksanakan sebulan sekali begini." Belgium, selaku tuan rumah kali ini, berusaha membela wakil ketua klub mereka. Tunggu... wakil? Kalau begitu, siapa ketuanya?

"_Berugii-san_. Saya khawatir waktu yang ditetapkan dalam surat undangan sudah hampir terlewat. Bisakah kita memulai konferensi tanpa _Hangari-san_?" Japan, satu-satunya kaum adam merangkap ketua klub itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang halus namun tetap berwibawa. Para anggota saling berpandang-pandangan, raut wajah mereka menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Memulai rapat tanpa Hungary, rasanya seperti...

"Maaf telattt!" Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka menyita perhatian mereka semua. Hungary berdiri di ambangnya, terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Maaf banget! Jalanan masih macet gara-gara beberapa hari paska tahun baru dan lagi jalanan masih tertutup salju…"

Japan hanya mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf diterima. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hangari-san. _Anda datang tepat pada waktunya. Kami baru saja akan memulai konferensi. _Oya_. Dan selamat datang, _Rihitenshutein-san_. Anggota baru?"

Perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan langsung teralih pada gadis di belakang Hungary. Liechtenstein menumpukan tangan pada lututnya, sama terengah-engahnya. Wajahnya merona merah karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Umm. Halo, semuanya. Saya Liechtenstein, pendatang baru di klub. Ah. Umm. Mohon kerjasamanya." dia menyapa dengan suara kecil dan malu-malu.

"Apapun, deh. Karena semuanya sudah kumpul gini, bisa nggak kita mulai rapatnya? Sudah bosan menunggu, nih." Belarus berkomentar ketus, matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang membuat Taiwan yang duduk di depannya bergidik seketika.

Japan mengangguk menyetujui, menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah. Yang baru saja datang, silakan ambil kursi yang mana saja. Air minum sudah tersedia di meja masing-masing. Santai saja. _Monako-san_," Mata monokrom itu beralih pada sang sekretaris di sebelahnya, "Bersediakah membacakan agenda rapat hari ini?"

Monaco meluruskan kacamatanya dengan gaya profesional, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan kedepan, mata hijaunya menjelajahi kata demi kata dalam buku catatannya yang terbuka.

"Selamat siang, para anggota yang terhormat. Hari ini Minggu, tanggal 16 Januari 2011. Pertemuan pertama klub WWF atau World Wide Fujodanshi di tahun kelinci emas ini. Agenda konferensi: poin pertama, presentasi hasil fotografi yang telah kita sepakati..."

"Hasil fotografi?" Liechtenstein berbisik pada Hungary, mata hijaunya menyiratkan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Hungary mengedip sembari menyesap teh seruni.

"...Poin kedua, atas dasar keanekaragaman dan inovasi serta zaman yang terus berganti, atas usul dari nona Hungary, kita akan mengadakan 'taruhan berani mati'... "

"Taruhan berani mati?"

Kali ini yang bertanya-tanya tidak hanya Liechtenstein sendiri. Taiwan bertukar pandang dengan Vietnam, alis keduanya terangkat dalam kebingungan. Belgium melempar pandangan bertanya ke arah Hungary, yang hanya dijawab dengan seringai misterius. Ukraine gemetar di kursinya, Belarus hanya membelai pisaunya dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

"…demikianlah agenda konferensi hari ini. Waktu dan tempat saya kembalikan pada anda, _monsieur le Japon_."

Monaco menutup bukunya, membungkuk sejenak, sebelum kembali ke kursinya.

Japan berdiri, berdeham sesaat sebelum berbicara dengan suara berwibawa. "Terimakasih, _Monako-san_. Sekarang daripada semakin memboroskan waktu yang telah terbuang, lebih baik kita segera masuk ke poin pertama. _Hangari-san. _Bisakah anda ambil alih dari sekarang?"

Hungary mengangguk antusias, memberi Liechtenstein tepukan menenangkan di punggung sebelum melangkah ke depan. Dia meraih mic lalu, masih dengan senyum mengembang, menyapa riang.

"Halo semua! Viva fujoshi!" Sapaan itu disambut tepuk tangan antusias dari para anggota. "…dan fudanshi." Hungary menambahkan, mengedip ke arah ketua sekaligus penyuplai materi terbesar mereka.

"Ahem. Baiklah. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, seperti yang mbak Monaco jelaskan tadi, mari kita buka konferensi bulanan ini dengan… pameran fotografi!"

Proyektor besar di belakang mereka mendadak menyala, memproyeksikan sebuah gambar raksasa ke layar besar di depan. Sebuah gambar yang... cukup merangsang desah kagum dan tarikan napas tertahan.

"Itu gimana dapetnya? _Angle_-nya bagus…" Seychelles memandang iri.

"…gila mukanya England. Kalau sampai ada banteng lewat, dia bisa dikejar sampai ke kutub utara," komentar Belgium.

"Hee. Ternyata America kalau kacamatanya dilepas bisa kelihatan dewasa juga ya." Ukraine mendesah layaknya seorang janda merindukan cucunya.

"…salut sama yang ngambil foto. Selulitnya si burger bodoh itu nggak kelihatan sama sekali." Komentar kejam khas seorang Belarus pun terlontar.

PIP. Gambar berganti. Sebuah kamar temaram. Dua buah sosok yang tengah…

"Agghh! Coba kameranya turun sedikit lagi aja, kelihatan tuh belahan pantatnya!" Seorang Taiwan _headbang_ dengan tidak elitnya.

"Cih. Dasar America, mentang-mentang negara kaya, main robek kemeja aja. Nggak kasihan apa sama England yang ngeluarin duit buat bayar tu kemeja?" Monaco menggerutu sambil mengeluarkan sempoa entah untuk apa. Mengkalkulasi harga sepotong kemeja, mungkin juga.

"Hmm. Dari segi ciuman lebih hot ini, tapi dari segi posisi lebih oke yang tadi…" Komentar kritis dari seorang Belgium, seperti biasa.

PIP. Layar hitam.

"Yak. Yang baru saja anda nikmati ini foto-foto USUK hasil kerja Vietnam. Berikutnya adalah _submission_ dari seorang Belgium. Selamat menikmati~"

PIP.

"Kebun tomat? Astaga, mereka _make-out _di kebun tomat?"

"…sangat… higienis…" Monaco harus menahan diri untuk tidak _facepalm_.

"Ta-tapi kan, kulit kecoklatan keduanya tampak begitu serasi dengan hijaunya dedaunan dan merahnya buah-buahan… Dipadu langit biru dan matahari Mediteran yang bersinar terang…" Belgium, tentu saja, mati-matian membela OTP-nya. Dengan kelebayan khas mantan motherland-nya.

PIP. Gambar berganti. Setting kali ini...sebuah kamar mandi.

"Ohmai…" Dan Vietnam pun mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan. Pembuluh darah kapiler di hidung sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan otak sang empunya.

"Anjrit. Yang di atas itu… Romano? Romano yang jadi seme? Nggak mungkin! Itu pasti si Spain cosplay jadi Romano, pasti!" Seychelles menjerit nggak santai.

"_P-Passionate_ banget..."

"...ada tiga kemungkinan. Satu, Romano mabok. Dua, Spain mabok. Tiga, dua-duanya sama-sama mabok. Di luar itu, mustahil pairing ga bener ini bisa terjadi."Buset nona Taiwan. Sempet-sempetnya yang beginian pakai dianalisis.

PIP. Layar hitam.

"Yap. Yang barusan itu SpaMano dari Belgium. Berikutnya kita punya sumbangan dari Taiwan. Silakan dilihat."

PIP.

"NII-SAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Dan seisi ruangan pun harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra demi menghentikan Belarus yang tinggal sejengkal lagi bakal memutilasi layar yang tidak berdosa dengan koleksi belatinya. Gadis berambut platinum itu rupanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya tertangkap di lensa kamera tengah bercumbu di atas sofa dengan seorang kakek-kakek-berkedok-pemuda asal Asia berambut cokelat muda...

"Hungary! Gambar berikutnya, cepat!" Ukraine berteriak, masih berusaha mencegah adiknya yang kalap memutilasi seisi ruangan.

Hungary dengan tanggap langsung memencet tombol, mengganti gambar di layar dengan...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Seychelles dan Belgium terlempar. Liechtenstein menatap dengan mata kian melebar. Vietnam dan Taiwan terkapar. Karena mimisan. Meninggalkan Ukraine seorang memegangi Belarus yang makin liar.

Sungguh, siapa sangka pemandangan seorang Russia dan seorang China di dalam kamar dalam posisi yang tidak selayaknya dijabarkan ini bisa menimbulkan efek sedemikian besar? Tunggu...apakah itu pipa yang menjulur keluar? Simpan imajinasi anda untuk lain kesempatan, para pembaca yang budiman...

PIP.

...karena masih akan ada gambar-gambar lain yang datang.

"Yak. Barusan itu tadi RoChu hasil buruan Taiwan. Berikutnya kita punya submisi dari seorang Belarus. Selamat menikmati"

Hungary menerangkan dengan tenang seolah semua kegilaan itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Belarus sudah mulai menenang, mata pucatnya yang tadinya kalap sudah mulai tampak cukup waras begitu gambar hasil kerja kerasnya berhari-hari memasuki layar.

"Wahh..." Liechtenstein berdecak kagum, jemarinya bertautan layaknya baru saja menyaksikan kelinci melahirkan.

"Hmm. _Chemistry_-nya kerasa banget. Lumayan." Monaco berkomentar.

"Nggak nyangka, seorang Lithuania dan Poland bisa semesra ini. Walaupun jarang muncul ke permukaan dan fanbase-nya nggak begitu besar, ternyata manis juga." Berikut analisis nggak penting dari seorang Taiwan.

"...dan aku baru tahu kalau To—maksudku, Lithuania, ternyata _six pack_. Efek kerja rodi di rumah Russia?" Komentar yang lebih nggak penting dari seorang Belgium.

PIP. Layar hitam.

"Hah? PolLiet-nya cuman satu doang?"

"Habis, nyari mereka berdua kalau lagi mesra susah sih. Kenapa? Mau protes?" Pelototan galak dari Belarus sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membungkam penonton yang kecewa.

Hungary berdeham, menarik kembali perhatian audiensnya.

"Baiklah. Yang tadi anda saksikan itu PolLiet dari Belarus. Berikutnya, sumbangan dari nona Ukraine dan Monaco."

PIP. Foto keluarga bahagia pun terpampang, membuat para fujoshi itu serentak mendesah puas.

"Awww. _Sweet _sangat..."

"Mereka cocok banget, ya? Seolah-olah memang ditakdirkan satu untuk yang lainnya..."

"Contoh nyata dari _opposite attracts_; orang _stoic_ yang nggak banyak ngomong seolah lidahnya habis disengat kalajengking seperti Sweden dengan _mother hen_ penuh senyum seperti Finland ternyata bisa juga sampai dengan selamat ke pelaminan..."

"Ehhh? Memangnya mereka udah resmi kawin? Yang bener? Kok, nggak ngundang-ngundang sih?"

"Habis, mereka udah pake panggilan-panggilan mesra gitu..."

"Bukannya kawin lari, ya?"

PIP.

Sebelum konferensi ini berubah menjadi ajang perdebatan status Sweden-Finland, gambar sudah berganti lagi. Dengan sesuatu yang langsung memancing pekikan girang para fujoshi.

"De-demi pocong di Lawang Sewu..." Taiwan langsung menjejalkan tisu di hidungnya; tanpa tanggung-tanggung lima biji sekaligus.

"Denmark seme abis... Goyangannya asoy sangat... Kayak bentar lagi mau *piiip* sama *piiip* sampai jadi *piiip* lalu berujung ke *piiip* dan keluar sebagai *piiip*..." Demikianlah komentar dengan sensor minimum dari seorang Seychelles.

"Lu lu pada goblok semua! Kok malah ngelihatin si dendeng bawa kapak itu sih? Mukanya Norway itu lho! Antara pasrah dan jual mahal... Kyaa!" Percayakah anda kalau saya bilang seorang Belarus pun bisa jingkrak-jingkrak layaknya remaja jatuh cinta? Beginilah fujoshi kalau sudah ketemu OTP-nya.

PIP. Layar hitam. Penonton mengerang kecewa ketika pemandangan erotis itu direbut dari mata mereka.

"Ahem baiklah. Yang barusan itu SuFin dari Ukraine dan DenNor dari Monaco. Kita sudah mulai mendekati akhir presentasi. Berikutnya adalah sumbangan dari saudari Seychelles."

PIP. Setting sebuah pantai. Ombak berdebur menebar buih membeku bersamaan dengan waktu yang terhenti oleh jepretan lensa. Pepohonan kelapa yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Di luar itu semua tidak ada pemandangan yang berarti. Kecuali sebatang kayu teronggok di tengah hamparan pasir.

"Tunggu... Jangan-jangan, 'kayu' itu..."

"M-masa sih..."

Kamera pun di-zoom. Langsung mengarah ke 'kayu' yang ternyata adalah tubuh kecoklatan berbalut keringat dan bermandikan mentari. Dan berlumur substansi yang demi rating tidak dapat diuraikan di sini. Tanpa ada sehelai benang pun menutupi.

Oh. Dan sudahkah penulis bilang sosok itu ada dua biji?

"A-A-Anjrit. Anjrit anjrit anjrit. Ototnya... belahan itunya... Kemulusannya... Dan itu tangannya...maigat, jemarinya... Demi banci Kampung Kali, SALAH RATING INI!"

Bersyukurlah bahwa ini hanyalah konferensi foto dan bukan sinematografi.

"Pa-Pantesan aja Greece dikenal punya reputasi di bidang 'itu'. Dan Turkey juga, udah om-om gitu masih juga punya stamina sampe segitunya..." Taiwan menjejalkan tissue entah yang keberapa ke hidungnya yang kembang kempis.

"Kesimpulannya, Mediteran itu seronok semua. Dua itu sudah jelas. Spain pedo berlisensi. Duo Italy lady-killer. Egypt... yah kita nggak pernah tahu kalau-kalau dia bercinta sama mummy-nya..."

Belum selesai dia berkomentar, Seychelles sudah terkapar dengan kartu-kartu poker menusuki tubuhnya. Monaco berdiri dengan anggunnya, mengecup kartu bergambar ratu hati sambil memandang sinis dari balik lensa kacamata.

"Jangan sembarangan berkomentar, nona. Aku juga Mediteran, dan aku nggak seronok," ucap sang personifikasi negara penjudi itu dengan angkuhnya.

"Sudah, sudah," Hungary berusaha menenangkan keadaan yang mulai runyam sekaligus menghindari korban berjatuhan oleh Monaco yang semakin lama semakin mirip tokoh badut biru berambut tulip dari sebuah anime jadul yang pernah tayang di Indonesia. Nyaris mustahil, mengingat Belarus sudah mulai mengeluarkan koleksi pisaunya demi membalaskan dendam Seychelles. Adu mutilasi siap terjadi kapan saja, tinggal menunggu aba-aba.

"Ehem. Kalau kalian mau berantem terus, ya sudah. Hiks. Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan foto-foto koleksi paling hot dari keluarga German, ahh, tapi kalau bagi kalian lebih penting perkelahian tanpa ujung pangkal..."

Satu lagi bakat tersembunyi seorang Hungary pun tersingkap juga: menjadi penjaga anak-anak TK. Apa kaitannya? Jangan ditanya, penulis hanya mementingkan rima.

...silakan lanjutkan membaca.

"Jadi berikutnya hasil karya nona Hungary, ya." Belgium menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan penuh antisipasi. Tentu saja, sang wakil ketua dengan _passion _tertinggi pada segala hal berbau yaoi ini sudah punya reputasi. Lebih baik mati daripada melewatkan kesempatan melihat foto-foto artistik dia punya koleksi.

Sang wakil ketua hanya tersenyum misterius, menekan tombol di remote diikuti tarikan napas audiens-nya yang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

PIP. Sebuah taman. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna membentang. Langit biru, cerah dan sedikit berawan sebagai latar belakang. Namun fokus dari gambar ini bukanlah keindahan alamiah semata…

"Aduuhhh manisnya~" Taiwan mendesah bahagia, memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Auranya sampe ke sini. Damaiiii banget. Ah, cinta yang bertahan selama ratusan tahun sejak jaman _chibi_ memang beda, ya…" Belgium mengusap air mata lebay yang mulai mengalir keluar.

"Hmm. Manis, sih. _So sweet_, sih. Tapi… rasanya kalau untuk fujoshi sekaliber Hungary, foto Germany dan Italy piknik berdua di padang bunga sambil saling menyuapi wurst dan pasta dengan wajah merona ini tidakkah… terlalu 'jinak'?" Vietnam berkomentar hati-hati, takut menyunggung perasaan.

Hungary hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Hanya mereka yang sungguh-sungguh mengenalnya yang mengetahui bahwa di balik kilau keibuan itu tersembunyi jiwa seorang pejuang. Dalam artian yang cukup bisa anda imajinasikan.

"Mm, baiklah. Saya kira anda sudah cukup menikmati _appetizer_-nya. Mari, kita masuk ke menu utama."

PIP.

Dan inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ruang konferensi ini selalu dilengkapi persediaan tissue sampai dua peti.

"Aa… aaaa…" Karena bahkan seorang Belarus pun _speechless _dibuatnya.

"Demi… demi…" Dan seorang Monaco yang terkenal kritis pun kehabisan kata-kata.

"…" Dan seorang Ukraine pun pingsan seketika.

"Hmm. Karya yang sangat menarik, _Hangari-san_. Unik. Artistik. Erotis." Japan melontarkan komentar untuk pertama kali, menjejalkan tissue ke hidungnya dengan masih tanpa ekspresi. Perlu diketahui, komentar dari sang ketua itu sama saja dengan penghargaan tertinggi. "Dan kalau kami boleh tahu, dengan apa anda akan menamai _masterpiece _ini?"

Hungary menoel-noel dagunya sendiri, tenggelam dalam kontemplasi. Wajahnya langsung menjadi cerah begitu tuan ilham datang menghampiri.

"Aku tahu! Judulnya: 'Ketika Aku Memasukkan Sesuatu Ke Kopi Pagi Germany dan Membuatnya Lebih Horny Daripada Kombinasi France dan Turkey dan Berujung Pada Germany Meraep Prussia dan Austria Sekaligus di Bathtub Kamar Mandi dan Menghasilkan Threesome Awesome Ini'!"

Japan hanya manggut-manggut mendengar deklarasi Hungary, menjejalkan tissue entah yang keberapa ke hidung mungilnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tengah berusaha mentransformasi sekeping foto itu menjadi berlembar-lembar komik strip yang berpotensi merusak ke-inosen-an kawula muda, mungkin juga.

"Da-daripada judul, rasanya lebih mirip kronologi…" Taiwan telah mengikuti jejak Japan, menjejalkan tissue ke hidungnya yang mulai banjir bak Niagara di perbatasan America dengan… dengan… ah, pokoknya sebuah negara. Penulis tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mari kita lanjutkan saja.

"Eits. Ini belum semua, lho. Masih ada satu pairing lagi, pairing yang cukup jarang di fandom kita. Bahkan di fandom bahasa Indonesia pun baru ada sebiji lho, seenggaknya yang keluar kalau di search pakai karakter sih… Ehehe… Ada yang bisa nebak~?" Hungary mengedip jahil.

Para anggota pun langsung memeras pikiran.

"Hmm. ScotlandxEngland?" Belgium mengusulkan.

"Ck, bukan. Mereka sudah ada berbiji-biji, tahu. Semuanya terimakasih kepada salah satu author ffn Indo yang telah berjasa memelopori salah satu pair incest paling hot yang bernamapena _Ha_-" Dan Hungary pun digebuk bungkus katana oleh Japan sebelum bisa melewati batas disclaimer.

"Kalau begitu…PortugalxSpain?"

"Mmm…memang bener sih pairing absurd itu baru ada sebiji bikinan seorang author nggak kalah absurd yang waktu itu lagi nganggur nungguin jemuran kering… hei, kenapa jadi OOT gini! Intinya, jawabannya bukan itu. Ayo, adakah yang masih mau menebak?"

"FritzxMaria Theresa?"

"Buset, belum ada yang cukup gila untuk bikin pair itu sayangnya. Penulis memang sih pernah kepikiran bikin waktu lagi ngubek-ubek sejarah Prussia nyari inspirasi buat Germancest, tapi berhubung banyak essay mengantri… tunggu, kenapa aku jadi dipakai author buat ajang curhat gini sih!" Ups. Maaf Hungary, yang barusan itu secuil jeritan hati.

"HUH! Daripada yang muncul nanti pair absurd macam Kakek RomexSealand yang bahkan sudah beda dimensi dan generasi, mending sekarang kalian lihat sendiri!"

PIP.

Dan banjir yang melanda Sri Lanka pun bukan apa-apa dibandingkan banjir darah yang melanda para fujoshi kelebihan hormon ini. Bahkan penulis pun kesulitan mengekspresikan komentar para peserta karena rata-rata mereka cuma sanggup mangap seperti paus terdampar di lepas pantai Alexandria.

"Eksotis, bukan? Waktu ambil ini aku bahkan mimisan nggak berhenti, lho." Hungary berkata bangga, memandang hasil karyanya layaknya seorang Michelangelo menatap _Pieta_.

"_Su-subarashii, Hangari-san._" Lagi-lagi, hanya seorang Japan yang cukup kuat menahan hormon yang membanjiri sistemnya untuk melontarkan komentar. "Latar yang indah. Komposisi pencahayaan yang mantap. Posisi dan ekspresi yang tiada tara. Tema yang… erotis namun tetap eksotis. Dan juga… pasangan yang sangat tidak terduga. Ahh, _Puroisen_ dan _Roshia_, siapa yang akan menyangka?"

Hungary tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan satu-satunya fudanshi di dalam ruangan. Benar, review positif dari seorang Japan memang tidak pernah gagal membuat jiwa fujoshinya berbinar-binar.

"Saya suka bagaimana Russia memposisikan dirinya. Terkesan liar, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan tetap penuh keanggunan. Sedangkan Prussia… ah, ekspresinya sungguh tak ternilai harganya. Rasanya saya bisa membaca ratusan ekspresi tercampur baur di sana. Takut. Tak sabar. Ngeri. Namun di saat yang bersamaan menikmati. Oh. Dan kontrasnya rantai hitam itu di kulit pucat _Puroisen-san_... Saya dari dulu sudah tahu _Roshia-san_ memang terkenal sadis, tapi kalau sampai dibawa jadi _fetish_…"

Japan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menjejalkan tissue entah yang keberapa ke hidungnya. "…sudah diputuskan. Karya terbaik dalam pemeran fotografi kali ini adalah RussiaxPrussia dari Hunga-"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!"

Sekian pasang mata dalam berbagai warna menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang mengangkat tangannya dengan malu-malu itu, tampak gemetar menjadi pusat perhatian mendadak.

"Sa-sa-saya…saya juga… mau menyumbang foto…" Liechtenstein berkata dengan suara kecilnya, gugup ditatap begitu banyak orang. "Ummm. Ta-tapi…saya tidak tahu kalau formatnya digital, jadi saya bawa versi cetakannya. Bo-bolehkah…?"

Para fujoshi bertukar pandangan, mengangkat bahu, kemudian tersenyum cerah. Sungguh tidak etis untuk tidak menghargai hasil kerja keras anggota baru ini, kan?

Liechtenstein pun mengubek-ubek tas tangannya, mengeluarkan tiga lembar foto yang diserahkannya ke tangan Belgium yang duduk paling dekat dengannya, sebelum kembali mengerut di kursinya. Belgium menatap ketiga lembar foto itu, rekan-rekan sejawatnya berkumpul mengelilingnya kecuali Japan dan Hungary yang masih berada di atas panggung.

"KKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Hungary berteriak penasaran, melempar mic-nya begitu saja untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya yang sudah mulai berteriak-teriak layaknya mendapat foto skandal seorang Irfan Bachdim dengan… yah, anda bisa bayangkan situasinya seperti apa.

"Demi jemuran nggak kering-kering di musim dingin! Ya ampun, nggak nyangka mereka berdua bisa sepanas ini! Skandal terbaru abad ini!"

"Ga-gawat… habis konferensi kayaknya harus ke palang merah minta suplai darah…"

"Tapi cocok juga sih, satu negara yang terkenal teratas di bidang 'itu', sementara satunya yang terkenal terbawah…"

Di titik ini, seorang Japan sudah mulai merasakan firasat buruk menghampiri.

"Eh, eh, Liechtenstein. Ceritain dong. Gimana sih, caramu dapet foto skandal GreecexJapan yang se-hot ini?"

Dan jantung seorang Japan pun sempat terhenti.

"Ap- Apa yang…"

Bahkan mukanya pun jadi semerah stroberi. Tinggal cat rambutnya jadi hijau, kasih totol-totol hitam untuk melengkapi, diapun dijamin siap dijual setengah harga di pasar Beppu Eki.

…mulai ngelantur. Lanjutkan.

"Ohh! Yang ini juga lumayan manis! Jarang-jarang lihat seorang England _blushing _tanpa hawa-hawa tsundere-nya nih! Kyaa senyum _gentleman_ seorang England!"

"A… a…"

Kasihan Japan. Bahkan _affair_ nya dengan personifikasi mantan kerajaan terkuat yang pernah mengembat kakak-beradik Iberia di masa kejayaannya itu pun terbongkar sudah di tangan seorang gadis kecil (yang sekilas tampak) tak berdosa.

"Aduhh! Yang ini seme-nya yang mana? Lemah aku sama yang kayak gini! Kyaaa!"

"Hmm. Dari segi usia, jelas-jelas China. Dari maskulinitas… hmm dilema. Suara sih, lebih manly Japan. Tinggi badan…? Hei Japan, kamu sama China lebih tinggi siapa?"

_Amaterasu-sama. _Bahkan _affair _incest terlarangnya pun dibongkar dengan begitu lihainya. Selamat tinggal, dunia yang kejam dan penuh pengkhianatan. Maaf sungguh maaf, hanya beberapa hari setelah _reshuffle _kabinetnya, seorang Japan sudah harus meninggalkan dunia fana…

"…eh? Si Japan kenapa?"

Taiwan berjalan mendekati Japan, menoel-noel pipinya. "Pingsan. Saking malunya. Aduh. Sekarang gimana dong, konferensinya?"

Hungary mengelap tetesan darah terakhir dari hidungnya sebelum mengembalikan foto-foto itu ke sang empunya. "Sumbangan yang hebat, Liechtenstein. Dirimu anggota baru yang menjanjikan." Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh memandang rekan-rekan sejawatnya, yang semuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh ekspektasi. Wajar saja, kan ketua mereka baru saja pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hmm. Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja ke segmen berikutnya. 'Taruhan berani mati'."

Seharusnya para peserta sudah menyadari, seringai seorang Hungary itu bukan pertanda baik. Sama sekali.

"…bisa minta penjelasan dalam bahasa yang kita semua mengerti?" Vietnam menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran para peserta konferensi.

Masih tersenyum misterius, Hungary mulai menjelaskan.

"Nggak ribet kok. Intinya cuma kita secara bergiliran mengajukan pairing pada rekan kita untuk dibawa di konferensi berikutnya. Dan pairingnya nggak boleh sama dengan yang sudah disuguhkan hari ini. Semakin _crack _dan semakin nyeleneh, semakin bagus. Cuma satu syaratnya, harus dalam tahap memungkinkan, entah dalam segi geografis atau historis. Jangan mengajukan Kakek RomexSealand, yang jelas-jelas beda generasi. Atau IcelandxNewZealand yang letaknya hampir di masing-masing ujung bumi. Atau NepalxMadagascar, yang jelas-jelas belum dimunculkan. Sudah, begitu saja. Simpel, kan? Apa coba yang dari tadi kalian takutkan?"

Keheningan mengikuti pidato singkat sang wakil ketua, sebelum Seychelles—yang secara ajaib sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala—memutuskan untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"Err lalu…maksudnya 'berani mati' itu apa?"

"Oh…itu mah, cuma supaya berima saja. Tidak tahukah anda?" Dan sebelum para peserta rebutan merajamnya, Hungary buru-buru menambahkan. "Bercanda! Hmm. Ini semacam _batsu game _gitu deh. Peserta yang gagal mendapatkan foto pairing yang diajukan, akan mendapat hukuman… harus mendapatkan foto France sebagai uke, entah pasangannya siapa. Bagaimana pun caranya."

Para peserta pun menelan ludah. Mendapatkan foto seorang _universal seme _dalam posisi uke? Sampai seorang Sealand menyemei seorang England pun kayaknya angan-angan itu nggak akan kesampaian.

"Ka-kalau itu juga gagal?" Ukraine bertanya, entah kenapa takut mendengarkan jawabannya. Apakah mereka akan didepak dari dunia fujoshi selamanya?

"Hmm. Kalau itu gagal juga—oh tenang, tidak ada acara depak-depakan kok—peserta yang gagal diharuskan untuk…membayari hutang Portugal dan Spain ke Uni Eropa. Sampai lunas semua."

Ruangan konferensi langsung meledak dalam teriakan-teriakan galau para peserta. Yang rata-rata meneriakkan "kejaaammm!" dan "pemerasaaaaaan!" dengan volume yang ajaibnya tidak juga membuat seorang Japan tersadar.

Sementara nun jauh di Iberia peninsula, dua bersaudara yang tengah tiduran di tempat tidur sambil mengemut termometer bersin bersama dengan kompaknya.

"…Kakak. Ada yang ngomongin kita nih, kayaknya."

"Cih. Mentang-mentang sekarang ekonomi kita terpuruk begini jadi digosipin di mana-mana. Lihat saja, suatu saat ekonomi kita akan melebihi bahkan China dan America, lihat saja!"

Dan dua personifikasi negara besar yang mendominasi dua benua yang tepat berseberangan itupun bersin di saat yang bersamaan. Memang benar rumor yang beredar, virus influenza itu cepat sekali menyebar.

Mari kita kembali ke ruang konferensi.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita mulai dari aku ya." Hungary berkata tenang sambil menimang _frying pan_-nya. Senjata rahasia yang begitu dikeluarkan langsung membuat seisi ruangan bungkam. Hungary menatap Belgium, yang langsung menelan ludah dengan gugupnya.

"Belgium… kalau nggak salah tadi kamu menyajikan SpaMano, ya?"

"I-Iya."

"Hmm. Kalau begitu tantangan untuk dirimu: SpainxDenmark. Mau dibolak-balik terserah, pokoknya dua orang itu."

Belgium pun mangap.

"Hah? Dari sintatik, fonologik, sama ekspresi konservatif mananya dua orang gaje itu bisa disambungin?" Belgium tampaknya ketularan galaunya author yang sudah berjam-jam melototin materi presentasi dan tetep aja nggak hapal-hapal ini.

"Mereka kan sama-sama di Eropa. Sejarahnya juga pasti pernah nyambung kok. Riset dikit lah. Dan lagi, dua-duanya punya kapak. Lumayan nyambung kok, dua orang itu. Atau kalau menurutmu itu terlalu berat, ada pilihan kedua nih. SpainxNetherlands."

Mata Belgium pun dari keruh bertransformasi jadi berbinar-binar. Ohh, pair itu mah, gampang… Selain pernah ketemu di final, di strip Christmas Bloodbath juga ada hint-nya…

"…dengan catatan, Spain harus jadi semenya."

Dan mulut Belgium pun jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Mustahilllll! _Begitu jeritnya dalam hati. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti.

"Baiklah, tantangan diterima? Bagus. Belgium, pilihlah siapa 'korban'mu." Hungary tersenyum manis, menekankan pada kata 'korban'.

Belgium menatap galau pada rekan-rekan sejawatnya, mata hijaunya berhenti pada seseorang. Ohh. Sudah lama dia ingin coba mengerjai dia…

"Belarus. Tadi, dirimu menyajikan PolLiet, ya?"

"Hm." Begitu saja jawaban sang gadis berambut platinum.

"Tantanganku nggak susah kok. NorwayxFinland. Cukup jinak, kan?"

Belarus hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, jemarinya membelai belati. Dan tiba-tiba Belgium merasa bersimpati pada kedua uke yang baru saja dilibatkannya dalam taruhan gila ini.

"Seychelles." Belarus mendadak berkata, nada suaranya dingin seperti biasa.

"Hiiy! I-Iya?"

"…kamu yang tadi menyuguhkan TurkeyxGreece, kan?"

Seychelles hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, berusaha menerka tantangan seperti apa yang kiranya bakal diberikan kepadanya. CameroonxEgypt? YemenxDubai? Oh, tapi tadi Hungary bilang jangan negara yang belum ofisial, jadi coret yang barusan…

"…kalau begitu tantanganku: FrancexUK. Alternatifnya, PrussiaxUK. Sudah, itu saja."

Seychelles dan Belgium pun mangap. Belgium karena "_Kok kegampangan sihhh!_" sedangkan Seychelles karena _"Kok dua-duanya di Eropa sihhh! Habis duit buat hotel nihhh!" _namun tentu saja, yang berani protes akan berisiko menghadapi bahaya mutilasi. Seychelles akhirnya hanya berdeham dan mencari 'korban'nya sendiri.

"Mmmm… Vietnam. Tadi… yang kamu sajikan itu USUK, kan?"

Vietnam mengangguk, berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak mendapat CubaxCanada atau semacamnya. Sudah habis duitnya untuk akomodasi selagi memata-matai OTP-nya yang notabene beda benua dengannya.

"Kalau begitu nggak susah kok. Tantangan dariku, minta foto dua kakak beradik yang sangat 'akur' dari regionmu: MalaysiaxIndonesia. Alternatifnya, ThailandxIndonesia atau ThailandxMalaysia. Yang mana saja boleh lah."

Dan Vietnam pun cengok. "Hah? Katanya nggak boleh pakai negara yang belum ofisial?"

"Pengecualian buat Indonesia dan Malaysia. Toh, di fandom Hetalia Indonesia mereka sudah sering ditulis di mana-mana dan berasa cukup ofisial. Oh. Dan di sini mereka cowok, ya." Hungary dengan entengnya melanggar peraturannya sendiri, meninggalkan Vietnam yang hampir mencabuti rambutnya karena frustrasi.

"TAIWAN!" jerit Vietnam nggak santai.

"I-Iya! Buset, tenang dulu mbak…"

"TANTANGAN BUATMU, SOUTH KOREA X HONG KONG! NGGAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA HARUS DAPET! TITIK NGGAK PAKE KOMA!"

"I-Iya…" Taiwan tidak berani membantah dengan kondisi kejiwaan Vietnam yang sekarang.

"Err… Mbak Ukraine…" Dia pun asal random nyomot korban. "Tadi anda menyajikan SuFin, kan? Kalau begitu tantangan dari saya… Mmm… RussiaxAmerica?"

Dengan tanpa pikir panjang.

"BERANINYA KAMU MEMASANGKAN NIISAN DENGAN-!" Dan keliaran seorang Belarus pun berhasil ditekan dengan Ukraine yang menggetoknya dengan garpu ladang entah dari mana.

"Boleh. Tantangan diterima, nona Taiwan." Ukraine tersenyum manis. Kerasukan roh yandere dari mana ini orang? Yah bagaimana pun juga…

"Nona Monaco. Maukah anda menerima tantangan saya?"

"Hn. Ajukan saja."

"Mmm baiklah. Saya minta… GermanyxRomano. Apakah terlalu sulit untuk anda? Mau saya beri alternatifnya?"

"Ti-tidak usah." Monaco menjawab anggun, walaupun dalam hati ketar-ketir juga akan potensi menghadapi Italy dan Spain dalam mode yandere.

Bagaimanapun, sekarang target yang tersisa tinggal seorang saja.

"Nona Hungary. Jadi, tinggal anda ya."

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu tantangan saya…" Monaco berhenti sebentar. Petinggi fujoshi seperti Hungary, tentunya butuh kesulitan ekstra tinggi. "…PrussiaxGilbird."

Seisi ruangan terdiam mendengar pairing absurd yang terlontar. Bahkan Hungary pun menelan ludah.

"Hmm. Alternatifnya?"

Monaco mengangkat alis sedikit. "…AustriaxSwitzerland. Dibolak-balik terserah."

"Tantangan diterima." Hungary tersenyum, senyuman yang susah dibaca maknanya.

"Baiklah kawan-kawan sejawat tersayang, inilah akhir konferensi kita. Untuk Monaco, jangan lupa notulennya dikirim ke milis sebelum akhir pekan. Selamat berjuang dengan 'tugas' kita, teman-teman. Sampai jumpa bulan depan."

Dan para fujoshi itupun berpisah jalan. Memburu pasangan-pasangan (kurang) beruntung di luar sana, yang tengah menikmati hidup apa adanya tanpa tahu menahu akan datangnya bahaya…

-tbc

* * *

*Saya tepar. Dan powerpoint presentasi ini bahkan belum kelar. Tidaakkkk *frustrasisendiri*

*Untuk **Lala Chastela**-san yang menang kuis di Tale of Dawn and Dusk, RussPruss pesanan anda sudah tampil nih. Maaf lama *kluk*

*Ahem. Dan author yang memelopori ScotlandxEngland, saya yakin anda semua tahu siapa orangnya XD *dirajamyangbersangkutan*

*Dan saya baru sadar… keanekaragaman itu indah, ya XD Salah satu yang bikin saya kepincut fandom Hetalia; potensi pairing-nya nyaris tak terbatas. _Bhinneka tunggal ika_, layaknya slogan negara kita tercinta XD *mulaingelantur* *rajamsaja*

*Dan chapter berikutnya, mulai masuk ke 'petualangan' para fujoshi berburu foto skandal. Tapi mau mulai dari siapa saya belum memutuskan. Tergantung mood dan perasaan XD *authorgabener*

*Yosh. Saya mabuk ms word ngetik ini. Kalau ada yang berhasil _survive _baca sampai akhir, kalau berkenan meninggalkan kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat, anda akan bisa membuat jemari yang letih ini senang sekali sampai menari-nari *lebay* *plak*

Stay tuned for the next (albeit very slow) update :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


	2. POKER and FEVER, FATE and PIPE 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia masih milik paman Hidekaz.

Genre: sumpah saya bingung. Nggak adakah genre 'fangirling'? *plak* Emm...kalo nggak ada saran lain, anggaplah 'friendship' di antara para fujoshi *disambitsendal*

Warning: Masih sama seperti chapter sebelumnya. Dengan tambahan OOC, alur aneh, nggak ngalir karena dicicil, sama mungkin typo. Yah pokoknya pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Bales anon reviewers bentar baru masuk ke cerita...

_Zubei: Ahayy ketemu sesama penggemar ScotxSpain! XD *plak* Tambah hot? Ahaha semoga saja... *plaklagi* Terimakasih sudah membaca ya :)_

_Nyasar-tan: Neko!Prussen x Gilbird? Saya malah baru denger pair satu ini! Minta linknya, mintaaa! *plak* Ahem. Abaikan yang barusan. Makasih sudah membaca ya~_

_chiarii: Yup, yang dibawa Liech itu semua pair aib Japan XD *ditebas* ahh dan soal rekuest buat mbak Vietnam...lihat saja jadinya gimana ya :) Makasih sudah membaca :)_

_fujo-galau: ...apakah ThaixIndo mendadak populer? *plak* Hee~ Melayucest juga bisa jadi crack kok, kalau Indo jadi seme-nya XD *dilemparsandal* Yah, lihat saja di chapter ini jadinya seperti apa ya :) OHH! Doujin ThaiNesia? MAUUUU! *plak* Ahem. Makasih ya sudah membaca~_

Yosh. Sudah semua. Jujur saya nggak nyangka fic gaje tanpa ujung pangkal ini dapet respon positif seperti ini. Anda semua sungguh membuat jari-jari letih saya girang sampai menari-nari. Terimakasih! *pelukpembaca* Baiklah, seperti biasa, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

~.~

Mata biru itu menatap ke bawah, alis pucat itu berkedut sedikit melihat pemandangan di depan pintunya. Keriwil yang mencuat di sebelah kanan. Rambut _auburn_ gelap dan mata _hazel_ yang dipalingkan. Wajah yang memerah sewarna dengan mawar-mawar yang disodorkan.

Bagian selatan personifikasi _Repubblica Italiana_. Di depan pintunya. Membawa sebuket bunga berikat pita...

"Y-Yo. I-Ini untukmu, potato-bastard! Cu-cu-cuma mawar murah begini a-a-aku juga bisa beli! Cih!"

...untuk melamarnya?

Dan ternyata, bukan cuma Germany seorang yang pagi-pagi sudah dibuat mematung di depan pintu oleh karena pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Di Eropa bagian utara, seorang Denmark pun tengah melongo di depan pintunya dengan ekspresi nyaris serupa.

"Denmark! Kau harus membantuku! Kita harus melakukan 'itu' sekarang juga! Kumohon! Keselamatan seluruh dunia ada di tangan kita!"

Beberapa spekulasi yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan ini semua: Spain lagi mabuk sangria. Atau kelamaan berjemur di bawah matahari Mediterania. Atau rakyatnya demo lagi dan dia galau memikirkan prospek perang saudara kedua.

Ahem. Daripada mendiskusikan detailnya, lebih baik kita melihat bagaimana kondisi di tanah Asia Tenggara.

"Sumpah, lon. Kamu makan apa sih sampe seberat ini? Mana pake acara pingsan lagi…"

"Makan komodomu, Indon bego."

"Ck! Bilang dong kalo udah sadar dari tadi! Malon goblok!"

"Berisik. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalaku sakit begini?"

"Nggak tahu. Tadi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ngegetok kamu dari belakang sampai pingsan. Terus langsung kabur begitu saja, aku nggak sempet lihat wajahnya."

"Hmm. Pakai sesuatu yang panjang?"

"Iya! Dan tahu nggak tadi aku ngebakar berapa kalori-"

"Terbuat dari kayu?"

"-melarikan kamu ke… eh? Iya, kok kamu tahu sih?"

"…Indon. Lihat belakang."

DUAK.

Ahem. Dan keabnormalan ini bahkan sampai juga ke benua di seberang sana.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku, Russia."

"Singkirkan tangan_mu_ dari_ku_, America. Dan rasanya itu bukan cara yang baik untuk berbicara pada orang yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Siapa yang penye-"

KLEK.

"...tunggu. Yang barusan...jangan bilang..."

"...terkunci, da."

Sementara tak jauh-jauh dari tempat terjadinya perkara, Monaco, Belgium, Vietnam, dan Ukraine telah siap sedia. Perburuan babak pertama, akan dimulai seiring dengan membukanya _shooter_ kamera.

...oh iya, hampir lupa.

Apakah anda semua masih bertanya-tanya?

Kalau begitu baiklah, mari kita melompat ke beberapa jam sebelumnya.

* * *

~.~

PAIRING MISHAPS

POKER and FEVER, FATE and PIPE

-part one-

~.~

Mata berwarna madu itu menatap tak percaya, alis _auburn_ itu berkedut sedikit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang gadis muda. Dengan rambut berkepang yang diikat pita. Mengenakan gaun layaknya putri bangsawan tanpa mempedulikan hawa menusuk musim dingin di Italia. Mata di balik kacamata yang balas memandangnya dengan kilau kepercayaan diri jelas tercermin di dalamnya. Jemari ramping yang melingkarkan diri di segepok kartu. Yang tengah disodorkan ke depan wajahnya diiringi tantangan angkuh.

"_Sud de l'Italie_. Kutantang kau bermain poker denganku."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Terlalu jelas, malah. Romano masih berdiri di depan pintu, cengok tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu yang langsung menantangnya main kartu. Yah, dia tahu Monaco itu terkenal sebagai negara penjudi, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu sebegitunya termakan obsesi sampai _randomly_ menantang orang main begini…

"Apakah anda setuju?"

Bahkan untuk berpikir pun nyaris tidak ada waktu.

"Tung-Tunggu dulu! Ini maksudnya apa? Main kartu? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" Pemuda Italia itu gelagapan, sifat 'dere-dere'nya yang hanya muncul di sekitar kaum hawa pun aktif dengan segera.

Mata di balik kacamata itu tetap menatapnya tak bergeming, alis terangkat menyiratkan keheranan.

"Oh? Apakah bagian selatan _Repubblica Italiana_, setengah personifikasi sang negeri _romansa_, dengan _karisma_ yang kabarnya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan dalam menjerat hati para kaum hawa, menolak tantangan dari seorang _wanita_?"

Tombol itu sudah ditekan. Wajah Romano mengeras, mata _hazel_ itu menyipit ketika harga dirinya disinggung tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ja-jangan salah, ya! Pria ataupun wanita, seorang pemuda Italia tidak akan mundur dari tantangan yang diberikan kepadanya! Baiklah, kita bertanding sekarang! Apapun persyaratannya, aku terima!"

Ekspresi Monaco tidak mengalami perubahan berarti, walaupun dari dalam hatinya dia sudah nyengir dari kuping ke kuping seperti kucing paska keberhasilan mencuri ikan dari kotak makan siang petani. Oh, ini akan jadi mudah sekali...

"Baiklah. Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, dari memberi kau dan mafia-mafiamu 'servis' special di kasinoku sampai bukti-bukti dokumentasi kalau _Espagne_ tersayangmu itu selingkuh dengan _Française_ setiap 1 Februari, kalau kau mau. Tapi kalau kalah… kau harus melakukan apa yang kumau, apapun itu. Persyaratan yang mudah, bukan?"

Persyaratan yang terlalu _general_, lebih tepatnya. Namun personifikasi bagian selatan Italia itu sudah terlalu kalap untuk berpikir panjang. Bukti otentik bahwa Spain selingkuh dengan France! Kalau bisa mendapatkan itu, dia bisa mem-_blackmail_ kekasi—coret, tetangga-tapi-mesra-nya itu supaya mengizinkannya _topping_ sekali-sekali. Masa seorang Romano, personifikasi basis operasi 80% persen mafia dari seluruh penjuru bumi, seumur-umur cuma bisa meniduri seorang Indonesia, itupun dalam _alternate universe_? Mau dikemanakan dia punya harga diri! Kesempatan bisa mendapatkan bahan _blackmail_ untuk menyemei negara sok _passionate_ itu jelas tidak boleh begitu saja dilewati...

Lagipula apa sih, yang bakal seorang Monaco minta darinya? Paling juga akses dari mafianya untuk mengekspansi usaha kasinonya sampai ke Italia. Atau paling OOC-nya, menyuruh dia membiayai manipedi selama sebulan dengan duit mafia. Kalahpun, kerugiannya tidak akan seberapa.

"_Deal_."

Betapa salahnya dia. Karena yang dipertaruhkan di sini sesungguhnya bukanlah uang ataupun materi duniawi semata. Melainkan harga dirinya.

Dan dia bahkan tidak merasa curiga ketika Monaco menarik keluar selembar kontrak dan menyuruhnya menandatanganinya. "Supaya kau tidak lari dari tanggung jawab," begitu katanya.

Seolah takdir masih memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya, poninya yang kelewat panjang itu menutupi pandangannya ketika dia menunduk untuk menandatangani sang kontrak, membuatnya terlambat menyadari seringai kemenangan yang tersembunyi di balik topeng angkuh gadis di depannya ketika pulpennya menggores kertas kontrak; _gesture_ sederhana yang dia tidak tahu akan mengubah nasibnya seketika.

_Gotcha_.

* * *

Masih di Mediterania. Di sebelah timur Iberian peninsula. Tidak perlu takut harus mengeluarkan tiket kereta, para pembaca, kita nggak jauh-jauh kok pindah _setting_-nya.

"Aaahh _Belgica_, -uhuk- a-ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mengunjungi -HACHIH!- O-Oyabunmu ini... -sroot- K-Kau lagi kangen makan _paella_?"

Belgium hanya bisa mangap menatap mantan _motherland_-nya yang berbalut entah berapa lapis pakaian plus syal yang bahkan hampir menutupi rahangnya dan... demi banjir di Simpang Lima, apakah itu _ear muffler_ yang menyembul di antara rambut ikal kecoklatan? Sebegitu parahnyakah kondisi Iberia satu ini sampai harus pakai _ear muffler_ di dalam ruangan?

"Err...ti-tidak usah, terimakasih tawarannya, Espana."

Belgium menolak halus, memaksakan bibirnya yang kaku oleh suhu untuk tersenyum. Padahal di dalam batinnya dia tengah merutuki nasibnya. Kalau kondisinya lagi sakit begini, bahkan seorang _country of passion_ sekalipun tidak mungkin sanggup menyemei...

"Aahh...aku tahu, aku pasti terlihat aneh, ya. Mau -uhuk, uhuk!- bagaimana lagi, kondisiku lagi seperti ini. Demamku tinggi. Perekonomianku merosot parah sekali. Bahkan sampai-sampai disiarkan di BBCNews, disejajarkan sama -sroott- berita kontroversial video porno artis di Indonesia..."

Berarti, salah satu alternatif yang dia punya jelas harus dieliminasi. Belgium langsung membuat catatan mental untuk membarikade pintunya dari kemungkinan amukan fans SpainxNetherlands setibanya di rumah nanti.

"...walaupun aku yakin, itu cuma si Ingla -HACHIH!- I-Inglaterra yang lebay aja. Dasar alis gila, menyesatkan pelajar ilmu sosial yang diwajibkan memantau berita internasional setiap harinya..."

Jadi, subjek buruannya kini sudah pasti. Saatnya mencoba plan B. Kependekan dari 'Barbaric', sekadar informasi.

Tanpa menunggu Spain menyelesaikan racauannya, Belgium langsung mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan.

"_Mon Dieu_, Patria! Aduhh, saya tidak tahu kondisi anda separah ini ternyata!"

Mengabaikan mantan _motherland_-nya yang masih menatap cengok dengan ingus mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, Belgium langsung memegang dahi Spain, mata hijaunya melebar dalam kepanikan dan kekhawatiran.

"Panas sekali! Aduhh ini 42 derajat pasti ada! Kalau ini berlanjut terus, anda bisa kehabisan stamina dan bukan hanya berisiko tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' lagi selamanya, nyawa anda akan terancam juga!"

Belgium berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, sebelum melanjutkan dengan berapi-api bak humas eksternal sebuah event multikultural membujuk media untuk meliput acara mereka.

"Lebih parahnya lagi, kalau 'penyakit' anda ini tidak segera ditanggulangi dan anda mati, Portugal selaku satu-satunya keluarga anda pasti akan stress dan mungkin bunuh diri! Kalau Portugal mati, England selaku partner aliansinya akan merugi! Secara ekonomi, hal ini akan mempengaruhi European Union, dan akhirnya akan merambat ke America, BRIC, dan negara-negara dunia ketiga! Ini sungguh sangat gawat sekali!"

Ini sungguh sangat ngarang sekali. Belgium sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dia membacot apa dari tadi. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur ayam, tinggal ditambah taburan kerupuk aneka warna dijamin sudah bisa menjadi makan siang penuh gizi...

...mari kita kembali ke bumi.

"Kesimpulannya Patria, kalau anda tidak bergerak secepatnya, kelangsungan hidup dunia ini berikut para penghuninya berada dalam bahaya!"

Sunyi mengikuti. Belgium menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tinggal sejengkal lagi dari mencabuti rambutnya karena frustrasi. Dia tahu Spain memang sedikit lemot dan naif luar biasa, tapi _nonsense_ yang baru saja diutarakannya, kayaknya bahkan anak TK pun tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka...

"_¡Esto es malo!_ A-Apa yang harus kulakukan, Belgica? Aku belum mau mati! Dan aku juga sayang dunia ini! Siapa yang nanti mengurus tomat-tomatku di ladang kalau semua orang mati? Ini mengerikan sekali!"

...dan ternyata masih ada juga yang percaya. Apakah demam membuat sel otak seorang Espana terdegradasi sampai di bawah level anak TK? Ah peduli amat dengan itu semua. Yang penting rencananya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Berbasis itu semua, mulailah seorang Belgium beraksi.

"Anda membutuhkan _cool-down_ dengan segera!"

Dan mulailah dia menanamkan sugesti.

"_Cool-down_?"

"Iya! Selama ini, anda terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan sesama negara selatan yang hangat-hangat seperti South Italy dan Turkey, makanya jadi demam begini! Supaya anda mendingin dengan segera, cobalah sekali-sekali anda melakukan 'itu' dengan negara yang letaknya agak di utara. Denmark, misalnya?"

Jemarinya tersilang mengharapkan keberuntungan ketika alis cokelat itu naik tanda kebingungan.

"...Denmark? Kalau di utara, kenapa bukan Inglaterra saja?"

Kalau saja bayangan bangkrut total akan kemungkinan dipaksa membayari hutang dua negara Iberia yang parah sangat _money management_-nya itu tidak berkelebat di otaknya, Belgium pasti sudah langsung berganti haluan ke OTP terselubungnya. Menelan bulat-bulat instingnya untuk melihat _armadashipping_, Belgium menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Jangan! Anda mau ada Spanish-American War kedua?"

"Errr...enggak."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik jangan ambil resiko. Setidaknya Nordic kan rata-rata kalem dan bersahabat, tidak perlu khawatir bahaya menjadi target balas dendam."

Yahh, kemungkinan terburuk paling-paling jadi target kutukan. Belgium menimbang-nimbang sendiri perlukah dia menghubungi Egypt atau Indonesia dan meminta mereka memasang jampi-jampi pelindung atau apapun di sekitar Spain setelah dia menyelesaikan 'aktivitas'-nya, sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia belum bisa menaksir seberapa parahnya kira-kira kutukan yang akan dilancarkan seorang Norwegian cemburu buta.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cemburu buta...

"Ta-Tapi... -uhuk, uhuk!- Ba-bagaimana dengan Lovi?" Spain bertanya cemas, bola mata hijaunya tampak berkaca-kaca entah karena baru saja keselek ludah sendiri atau insting uke-nya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat tersembunyi di relung hati.

Belgium menghela napas dengan dramatisnya.

"Lebih penting mana, setengah personifikasi Italia atau seluruh dunia?"

_Gotcha._

"Ba-Baiklah! Aku ke tempat Denmark sekarang! Akan kuselamatkan dunia!"

Sementara Spain tertatih-tatih menuju Eropa Utara, Belgium pun berlari pulang untuk mengambil perlengkapan kamera. Dan sepeti tisu cadangan, tentunya. Negara _passion_ dari Mediterania dengan Raja Skandinavia... dia jelas akan membutuhkan memori kamera ekstra.

* * *

Alis hitam itu mengkerut, bola mata sehitam kumbang menatap galak ketiga helai kartu yang tergeletak tertutup di atas meja ruang tamu.

Dilema. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dialami seorang Vietnam sejak dirinya menjadi ajang perebutan Russia dan America. Namun kali ini masalahnya bukan ideologi melainkan…

Vietnam menutup matanya, menaikkan telunjuknya setinggi-tingginya.

…harga diri sebagai fujoshi dan secara tidak langsung… ekonomi…

Telunjuknya menghantam meja sampai dia sumpah mendengar suara derak. Dia membuka matanya, mengambil kartu yang menjadi tempat pendaratan telunjuknya. Hasil pemilihan secara acak. Mata hitamnya bertemu tulisan tinta biru yang tertera di dalamnya.

_ThailandxIndonesia._

Maaf bagi para penggemar ThailandxMalaysia atau MalaysiaxIndonesia. Yang namanya takdir itu memang tidak murah hati dan tidak terduga.

Bersenjatakan dayung/tumbukan/sodokan atau apapunlah itu yang dibanggakannya, Vietnam pun menyambangi rumah seorang Republik Indonesia. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon beringin besar di kebunnya, menunggu sang empunya rumah keluar.

Rencananya: melumpuhkan Indonesia, mendandani muka uke-madesu-nya dengan gaya erotis yang dipelajarinya langsung dari France sewaktu zaman perang dunia kedua, lalu melilitnya dengan pita dan menaruhnya di kotak yang dibungkus rapi dan diletakkan di depan pintu Thailand. Tentu saja, tanpa busana. Sealim-alimnya seorang Thailand, mereka yang memanggil diri seme sejati tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan sosok seorang Indonesia berbalut pita, menatap merana dari dalam kotak memohon belas kasihan. Jangankan Netherlands, siapapun pasti akan tumbuh insting 'raep'-nya dengan seketika. Dengan catatan, Thailand belum mengalami penurunan kadar testosteron di usia senja.

Yah intinya… untuk mewujudkan sebuah pairing crack memang terkadang butuh cara frontal. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

DUAK!

Dayungnya mengeluarkan suara derak memekakkan telinga begitu bertemu dengan tengkorak sang pemuda Asia Tenggara. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal, bermata hitam seperti sebagian besar penduduk asli yang mendiami Asia bagian selatan, wajah yang terkadang memancarkan aura nyolot ngajak berantem…

Lho?

"Malon! Kamu kenapa? Eh? Pingsan?"

_Ouch_.

Salah sasaran. Salah sendiri mereka mukanya mirip bagaikan kembar.

"Hei kamu! Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

_Double ouch_.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Vietnam langsung angkat kaki, memanfaatkan sesemakan yang belum cukup tinggi—syukurlah Indonesia entah terlalu malas atau terlalu bokek untuk menyewa tukang kebun—untuk bersembunyi dari si pemuda Asia Tenggara yang mulai celingukan mencari pelaku yang memukul pingsan adiknya.

Cih. Dia tidak memperhitungkan kalau Malaysia juga sedang menyambangi rumah Indonesia, entah untuk apa. Kalau sudah begini, bisa saja sih dia berputar haluan ke ThailandxMalaysia, dengan cara entah bagaimana mengusir mengalihkan perhatian Indonesia dan sebagai gantinya menculik Malaysia. Atau ke Melayucest, dengan Malaysia pingsan begini kemungkinan besar Indonesia yang punya kesempatan menjadi semenya. Cukup crack.

Ah tapi… sedapat mungkin Vietnam ingin memasukkan Thailand. Kasihan dia, sudah nggak kebagian banyak jam tayang, jarang ada yang berinisiatif menulis tentang dia dalam fanfiksi pula…

Tiba-tiba saja, lampu-lampu Natal ketinggalan zaman mendadak menyala terang di otaknya. Ada sebuah alternatif yang bisa menjadi jalan tengah dari semuanya. Samar-samar didengarnya suara dua orang yang berlogat nyaris sama. Malaysia sudah tersadar rupanya. Seringai muncul di wajah Vietnam yang mulai gatal akibat bergesekan dengan rumput yang tidak disemprot pestisida.

Kalau begitu, sekalian saja. Memukul pingsan satu atau dua orang lagi, tidak akan ada bedanya…

"Nggak tahu. Tadi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ngegetok kamu dari belakang sampai pingsan. Terus langsung kabur begitu saja, aku nggak sempet lihat wajahnya."

"Hmm. Pakai sesuatu yang panjang?"

Vietnam mengendap-endap, melepas alas kakinya supaya tidak menimbulkan suara, jemari mencengkeram dayungnya dengan penuh tekad. Indonesia, yang berdiri memunggunginya, masih terus saja berbicara tanpa curiga.

"Iya. Dan tahu nggak tadi aku ngebakar berapa kalori-"

"Terbuat dari kayu?"

"-melarikan kamu ke… eh? Iya, kok kamu tahu sih?"

Mata hitam Vietnam bertemu mata Malaysia. Yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedikit linglung. Mungkin otaknya masih sedikit terguncang tadi baru saja kena hajar. Maaf ya, Malaysia. Tolong jangan salahkan dia kalau beberapa sel otakmu rusak karena benturan berlebihan.

"…Indon. Lihat belakang."

DUAK!

Tubuh Indonesia pun rubuh di rumput dengan benjol besar di kepala. Sedetik kemudian Malaysia mengikuti, tepar dengan tidak elit untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari.

Vietnam menatap kedua korbannya yang tepar saling menindih, sebelum menarik keluar ponselnya dan membuat panggilan kilat. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai seperti maniak ketika mendengar suara inosen pemuda di seberang.

"_Halo._"

"Halo, Thailand? Ini Vietnam. Dengar, bisakah kau ke rumah Indonesia sekarang? Dia dan Malaysia pingsan entah kenapa… Ya? Ya. Cukup gawat, kalau dilihat dari kondisinya. Tidak, tidak, hanya seorang pria yang bisa. Eh? Ah, lupakan saja yang barusan. Jadi, kau bisa datang? Nggak pakai lama, ya, ini nyawa dua orang. Oke. Baiklah."

Ahh. Dilemanya terpecahkan sudah. Dengan kata ajaib nan praktis bernama _threesome. _ThailandxMalaysiaxIndonesia. Daripada mumet memutuskan siapa dipasangkan dengan siapa, mendingan langsung tabrak saja. Oh, dan coret pernyataannya di awal scene tadi. Yang namanya takdir itu ternyata bisa juga murah hati.

Vietnam membuat catatan mental untuk pergi sebentar ke warung sebelah membeli stok tissue sebelum Thailand datang.

* * *

Mata di balik kacamata itu melirik kertas kumal yang dipegangnya, sebelum beralih ke lambang berwarna kuning langsat yang dikenal semua orang dan seringkali menjadi tempat tujuan pelajar lapar.

Waow. Dia baru tahu seorang Ukraine pun mempunyai Mc. Donalds. Tadinya dia sempat ragu-ragu juga saat negara mantan komunis itu mengekspresikan keinginannya untuk bergabung dengan NATO yang notabene disetir oleh negara super-demokrasi (alias dirinya ini), tapi tampaknya Ukraine tidak main-main soal membuka diri. Sampai mengundangnya untuk bernegosiasi di restoran favoritnya begini.

"Selamat siang! Ada janji pertemuan, atau sekedar makan, Tuan?" Pelayan pucat berambut hitam itu menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar ketika America memasuki ruangan, membungkuk ramah dengan kedua tangannya memeluk nampan di dadanya.

"Janji pertemuan dengan Ukr—err, seorang wanita berambut pucat cepak dan berdada besar. Apakah dia sudah datang duluan?"

Entah minusnya nambah atau memang perilaku bawaan yang tidak bisa membaca situasi, America tidak menyadari alis gadis pelayan di depannya berkedut sedikit oleh deskripsi yang baru saja dijabarkannya.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya rekan anda itu belum datang. Bagaimana kalau anda duduk dan pesan duluan?"

Didukung dengan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang berteriak kesenangan, America pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang pelayan menuju menuju meja kosong yang terletak di dekat konter. Dari situ bisa tercium wangi kentang digoreng sekaligus harum _apple pie _yang baru keluar dari ovennya. Dia mengambil menu yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai melihat-lihat isinya. Selain _softcream _rasa vodka, kontennya rata-rata sama dengan yang di America.

"Mmm. Kalau begitu, _Texas Double Cheese Burger_ dan _French fries_ ukuran L. Minumnya _milksha_- eh tidak! Aku sedang diet! Mmm…ada teh hijau, nggak?"

"Bisa diusahakan. Untuk _dessert_ anda ingin apa?"

"Mmm _apple pie _saja."

"Saya mengerti. Silakan tunggu sebentar."

America mengangguk sementara si pelayan berlalu, rok biru yang dikenakannya tidak mampu menyembunyikan buah ranum berayun yang otomatis membuat testosteron membanjiri sistemnya. Hei, dia ini masih seorang pria. Seorang England mungkin memang tampan dan memikat di ranjang, namun tetap saja tidak mungkin menang dari wanita betulan dalam hal keranuman…

"Hmm. Ternyata seorang America mesum juga ya, da."

Mata biru yang tadinya menerawang itu kembali ke fokusnya, bertatapan langsung dengan mata violet yang saat itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak. Personifikasi negara Russia. Duduk manis dengan kedua tangan tertangkup tepat di depannya. Dengan senyuman _creepy _seperti biasanya.

Butuh segenap pengendalian diri bagi seorang America untuk tidak menjerit seperti anak sekolahan disingkap roknya oleh om-om mesum di jalanan. Dia sedikit menyesal tehnya belum datang sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk menyemburkan isinya ke muka Russian di depannya.

"Wahh… tak kusangka kau juga suka makan burger ternyata, Russia. Pantesan aja tubuhmu besar." America berkomentar riang, ikut menangkupkan tangan di dagunya meniru Russia.

"Hmm. Setidaknya aku nggak selulitan, da." Russia menjawab sama riangnya, seringai puas mengembang di wajahnya begitu melihat ekspresi America mengeras tatkala aibnya disebutkan.

"Kau-"

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kepala keduanya tersentak segera. Dengan dorongan ekstra dari insting _hero_-nya, America langsung melompati konter dan berlari menuju asal suara. Tidak mendengarkan Russia yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Ada apa? Ada yang terluka? Ada pencuri? Sini, biar kuhajar semua!" dia berkoar dengan nafsunya.

Sang pelayan masih terduduk dengan gemetar, menunjuk sebuah pintu terbuka menuju ruangan gelap.

"T-Tidak Tuan... T-T-Tadi... ada b-b-bayangan di ruang pendingin... Mu-mu-mungkin i-i-itu..."

"Hantu, da?"

Russia muncul tanpa diundang, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, berusaha mengintip isinya.

"Hmm. Terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa-apa, da."

"Ta-Tadi ada bayangan gitu... Saya jadi tidak berani masuk… P-Padahal saya butuh daging beku dari ruang pendingin itu... Kalau tidak saya tidak bisa membuat hamburgernya..."

"Hmm. Begitu, ya." Russia manggut-manggut, melirik America yang nafsunya sudah merosot ke bawah titik nol mendengar adanya kemungkinan bertemu arwah gentayangan, sebelum tersenyum ke si pelayan yang masih gemetaran.

"Anda tinggal di sini saja bersama Ame—ehm, tuan yang di sana. Saya akan mengambilkan barang yang anda butuhkan." Sang Russian menawari dengan baik hati, melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan.

Yang tentunya, melukai harga diri seorang _hero_.

"Tidak! Seorang _hero_ tidak seharusnya tinggal di belakang! Tidak ada yang menakutkan untuk seorang _hero_!"

Tanpa babibu America langsung nyelonong masuk ke ruangan, menyikut Russia dalam usahanya berjalan mendahului. Sayangnya dia tidak melihat garpu ladang yang entah bagaimana bisa tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Skenario berikutnya bisa anda tebak sendiri.

SYUUUT.

"UWAAAA!"

BRUK.

"...berat, da."

Keheningan menyusul. Bahkan semut-semut pun membeku oleh aura yang mendadak menguar dari dua sosok yang saling menindih di lantai batu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku, Russia."

"Singkirkan tangan_mu_ dari_ku_, America. Dan rasanya itu bukan cara yang baik untuk berbicara pada orang yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Siapa yang penye-"

KLEK.

"...tunggu. Yang barusan... jangan bilang..."

"...terkunci, da. Kita terkurung di sini."

Sementara di balik pintu, Ukraine melepaskan wig hitamnya, membuka laptopnya, dan menikmati kejadian di dalam ruangan yang baru saja dikuncinya melalui kamera rahasia. Dan tentu saja, dengan cadangan tissue siap di sisinya.

-tbc

* * *

Listening to: Que Viva España_ (_nggak nyambung, saya tahu)

*Kelar! *tepar* Maaf update-nya lama sangat gini. Sebulan lebih ada kali. Semoga hasilnya cukup memuaskan *kluk*

*Tadinya mau saya kelarin empat pairing ini sekalian di chapter ini, tapi keburu eneg lihat word-count-nya jadi…daripada juling mending lanjutannya di chapter depan aja ya? *nyengirinosen* *dirajampembaca* Empat pairing sisanya...mengantri dulu ya. Ehehe *makindirajam*

*Oh. Dan berita kontroversial video porno artis di Indonesia…pasti anda tahu sendiri berita apa. Beneran sampai masuk BBCNews, saya sampai cengok sendiri waktu baca. Sampe sebegitunya ya ternyata…

*Dan saya belum pernah part-time di Mc. D jadi saya kurang tahu ada ruangan pendinginnya atau tidak. Demi kelangsungan cerita, anggap saja ada, ya? *plak*

*Seperti biasa… kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Kalau flame…terserah deh. Saya mah semua dibawa seneng aja :)

Stay tuned for the next chapter :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


	3. POKER and FEVER, FATE and PIPE 2

Hetalia masih milik paman Hidekaz. Terlalu WB buat ngetik yang aneh-aneh. *pundung*

**QUICK NOTE: Rating up for **_**extremely suggestive hints**_**. Tapi saya tidak menyediakan lemon eksplisit. Hanya hints dan teaser, dan mungkin semi. Alasannya? Murni ketidakkompetenan penulis... *headbang***

Bales anon reviewer bentar baru masuk ke cerita, ya.

_Asia RyuuBirthday Males log in: ahaha memang ratingnya sudah dinaikin jadi M, tapi saya belum sanggup bikin adegan lemon beneran *authorgakompeten* nikmatin semi-lemon-nya aja gapapa, ya? *dihajar* makasih atas reviewnya :)_

_chiarii: makasih... Threesome TIM? Lihat saja jadinya gimana, ya. Yup, itu referensi terselubung ke GF-nya arekey-san. Di chapter ini juga ada kok XD *spoilingdikit* makasih sudah mereview, ya :)_

_Nesia Yufa: LOL kayaknya line itu banyak yang suka, ya? *plak* saya malah suka line anda yang ini nih: 'tp supaya reader dan author senang, jd gak apa lah'. tepat sasaran XD *plak* makasih sudah mereview dan semoga anda menikmati chapter ini :)_

_Santa Clau: ahaha iya. cuma dengan menyesal fic ini kayaknya nggak akan ada eksplisit lemon. implisit, hint, teaser, sama semi doang. ehehe. makasih reviewnya ya :)_

Nggak ada yang terlewat, kan? Yosh. Mari masuk ke cerita.

Warning: Masih sama. Cuma rating naik karena hint yang makin sugestif. Tambah OOC, typo, dan author sedang 95% writer's block, jadi mungkin kualitasnya (sangat) menurun *pundung* Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Oh dan sebelum lupa: beta-ed by are . key . take . tour. Obat stress sekalian menunggu FFN mewaras lagi *nyiapin voodoo buat admin*

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

* * *

Tangan itu dengan gemetar mencengkeram tepi ranjang. Mata sewarna madu terpejam di balik kelopaknya, bulir-bulir keringat menuruni tubuh sewarna _olive_ sang pemuda Mediterania. Dia mengerang ketika kedua belah basah itu menyusuri tengkuknya, bertemu anak-anak rambut gelap yang tumbuh di sana.

Kalau saja tangan yang menahan tubuhnya tetap tengkurap di ranjang itu tidak ada, pastilah dia sudah membalikkan badannya, menatap wajah lapar sang pria yang telah begitu memanjakan tubuhnya. Wajah yang tidak bisa dengan mudah dilihat sembarang orang, terkecuali dirinya dan mungkin, Greece atau Japan. Napasnya tertarik keras tatkala jemari terlatih itu terus menjelajah semakin ke bawah. Wajahnya yang biasanya tak pernah mengkhianati emosi kini runtuh total pertahanannya, bibirnya membuka perlahan, melantunkan erangan, membentuk ucapan...

"Cukup. Memang sudah naik rating tapi anda sudah bilang tidak akan bikin lemon eksplisit di sini, nona penulis."

...Ah. Oke. Baiklah. Ahem. Maaf, pembaca yang budiman, penulis kurang kompetensi ini sedang latihan, err adegan dalam kegelapan. Antara...ehem. Adakah yang berminat menebak siapa pasangan crack di atas? Yang jawabannya betul dan paling cepat boleh minta SATU pairing lewat untuk ditampilkan di chapter depan. Hint-hint sudah disediakan-disembunyikan-di atas. Untuk tambahan saja, Hint1:_ Mediterania. _Hint2:_ Bukan Spain_. Selamat mencoba dan selamat menikmati chapter sungguhannya.

~.~

PAIRING MISHAPS

POKER and FEVER, FATE and PIPE

-part two-

~.~

Tangan kirinya gemetar di atas pengetuk pintu tembaga, sementara tangan kanannya mulai pegal memegang buket bunga di balik punggungnya. Entah sudah berapa menit dia berdiri di sini, di depan pintu mahogani terkutuk ini, membeku bak patung penghias air mancur di rumah mafia di Sicily, tak henti-hentinya menelan ludah setiap beberapa detik sekali.

_"Call. Royal Straight Flush. Tunjukkan kartumu, Sud de l'Italie. Kalau kau menganggap dirimu pria sejati."_

Saat itu, tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan oleh seorang Italy Romano selain sebuah peluru yang menembus telak dari bawah dagu. Untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya di dunia semu yang sebentar lagi seumur hidup akan dihabiskannya dalam rasa malu.

_"Dengan begini sudah jelas, aku yang menang. Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku mau. Aku ingin kau ke rumah Germany dan merayunya untuk menciummu." _

Jemarinya yang berbalut butiran-butiran besar keringat itu tergelincir dan pengetuk itu menghantam pintu. Mengeluarkan teriakan kaget—yang sangat _manly_, tentunya—Romano terlonjak mundur beberapa langkah, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdebar. Sudah terlambat untuk berbalik sekarang. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar samar suara langkah kaki menuju pintu depan.

_"Metodenya terserah, tapi harus dia yang mencium, kamu nggak boleh nyosor duluan. Mau sampai berbuat lebih dari itu juga boleh, tapi harus Germany yang jadi seme. Kamu cuma boleh merayu. Itu saja. Mudah, kan?"_

Tentu saja. Semudah mengajari England membuat coklat Valentine tanpa mengakibatkan kebakaran atau menyuruh China dan Japan pantang minum teh hijau sampai Paskah datang. Membiarkan seorang raksasa sok macho tanpa ekspresi dengan rambut selalu klimis itu bertempelan bibir dengannya, personifikasi bagian selatan Italia yang terkenal sebagai negeri romansa, selalu _stylish_ dan penuh gaya... bukan tidak mungkin kalau nanti dia mati berdiri karena trauma dan terpaksa mendengarkan Chopin yang dimainkan Austria dari balik pusara.

"...Italiana Romano? Ada perlu apa?"

Terkutuklah siapapun yang mendesain rumah si kentang brengsek yang menaruh cermin di ruang tamu di posisi sedemikian sehingga Romano bisa dengan jelas melihat pantulan mukanya yang memerah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Y-Yo. I-Ini untukmu, potato-bastard! Cu-cu-cuma mawar murah begini a-a-aku juga bisa beli! Cih!"

Bahkan jauh lebih merah dari mawar-mawar merah yang disodorkannya ke seorang Germany yang hanya bisa menatap tercengang kepadanya.

Strategi merayu tahap pertama: buai hatinya dengan sebuket bunga.

_"Ngomong-ngomong, kontrak yang kau tandatangani itu...kau sudah baca semua isinya? Itu sebenarnya adalah persetujuan bahwa kau menawarkan dirimu untuk menjadi uke sukarela untuk France selama setahun penuh. Kalau kau melakukan apa yang aku mau, aku akan membakar kontrak ini keesokan harinya. Kalau tidak...yah. Bukan tidak mungkin tanganku terselip ke kotak pos rumah France di perjalanan pulang..."_

Monaco sialan itu. Pantas saja kontraknya ditulis dalam bahasa Perancis. Kalau begini bukannya mendapatkan bahan _blackmail_ untuk menyemei Spain, malah dirinya yang kena _blackmail_. Romano sungguh merutuki dirinya dan hasrat menyeme yang tidak pada tempatnya. Memupuskan harapannya membawa angin perubahan pada imej uke yang sudah melekat erat pada dirinya.

"U-Untukku?"

Sampai suara Germany membuyarkan laju pikirannya yang terombang-ambing antara masa kini dan masa lalu sekaligus mengembalikan temperamennya.

"I-Iyalah! Tadi kan aku sudah bilang! Kamu budeg ya, bas-"

Romano menghentikan dirinya tepat pada waktunya. Bersikap kasar itu jelas hal terakhir yang sepatutnya dilakukan pada orang yang seharusnya dirayunya.

"Te-Tentu saja itu untukmu, bas-ehem. Ma-maksudku, siapa lagi yang ada di rumahmu, coba?"

"..._bruder_, mungkin?"

Romano bisa merasakan pembuluh darah di jidatnya berkedut sedikit karena usulan yang menurutnya agak keterlaluan. Dia, dengan Prussia? Adanya juga Prussia itu saingan terselubungnya dalam memenangkan hati Sp—ahem, sekarang bukan itu masalahnya.

"Cih. Si tomato-bastardo itu bisa m-membunuhku kalau tahu aku berusaha merayu salah satu..."

Begitu alis pirang itu terangkat, dia tahu jelas semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Merayu...?"

Dia bahkan tidak benar-benar menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia harus mengalihkan perhatian Germany bagaimanapun caranya. 'Bagaimanapun caranya', menjadi kata kuncinya.

"Y-Yo. O-O-Otot perutmu k-k-kencang, ya. S-S-Sering fitness, ya?"

Strategi merayu babak kedua: junjung tinggi kelebihan fisiknya.

Walaupun di saat yang bersamaan harga dirinya hancur tanpa belas kasihan dengan seketika.

"Ermmm...iya. Ma-makasih."

Germany menjawab kikuk, sekikuk orang yang baru saja dipeluk oleh calon kakak ipar yang kebetulan dengan terang-terangan membencinya yang nggak ada angin ada hujan yang berkemungkinan tercampur radiasi ini tiba-tiba saja melompat memeluknya dan...memuji otot perutnya.

Romano merasa dia mau mati saat itu juga. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, merasakan pipinya yang panas beradu dengan dada bidang di balik kaus tipis sang pemuda Jerman—_mi Dio_, bahkan dada Spain pun tidak sebidang _ini_—dan mata hazelnya menatap siluet di balik sesemakan di pinggir jalan.

Monaco. Dengan kamera di tangan dan sekotak tisu siap di tangan yang lainnya. Mata biru di balik kacamata berkilat-kilat yang menjeritkan satu kata tanpa suara.

_Lakukan. Sekarang._

Baiklah, dua kata.

Romano menelan ludah. Antara melayani France sepanjang sisa tahun ini dengan membiarkan bibirnya dilumat Germany sekali hari ini, dia memilih yang penderitaannya berjangka tidak terlalu panjang.

"Krau—ehm. Ger...uhh maksudku, _Lu-Ludwig_..."

Padahal kalau merayu wanita-wanita di jalan, kata-kata bisa dengan mudahnya keluar, kenapa sekarang mengucapkan nama saja dia tergagap-gagap? Dia ini setengah personifikasi negeri romansa; dia punya reputasi yang harus dijaga!

"Bo-bo-bo-boleh minta...ci-ci-ci..."

Mulut, ayo berbicara! Kau pikir itu lidah dan bibir siapa, hah?

"Ci-ci-ci..."

Entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi dia merasakan jantung di balik dada bidang itu tengah berdetak cepat. Atau mungkin terlalu banyak darah naik ke wajahnya sampai dia mengalami halusinasi ringan atau semacamnya.

"Ci-ci...ci... CHIGIIIIIIIII!"

Dia menduga mata biru Germany pasti melebar dalam keterkejutan begitu dirinya mendorong pria yang lebih besar itu dan melesat lari begitu saja ke jalanan. Dia menduga Monaco pasti sedang mengutuknya dari balik semak, menyambar kontrak dan siap mem-_blackmail_ ulang kapan saja.

Yang sama sekali tidak dia duga adalah tangan kuat yang mencengkeram lengannya, setengah memaksanya untuk membalikkan badan dengan segera.

Ibu jari yang mengelus lembut pipinya, mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan tahu-tahu sudah mengaliri wajahnya—saking panik dan stress berat, mungkin saja. Mata biru yang hanya beberapa senti dari matanya, menatapnya dengan...kekhawatiran? Heh, yang benar saja...

"Romano...kau kenapa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Ceritakan padaku semuanya. Tidak baik menyimpan unek-unek seperti ini, kau bisa jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam pekerjaan maupun rapat nanti."

Sungguh cara yang unik untuk memberi konsolasi. Sungguh sangat...Germany. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri hal itu membuatnya tersanjung sedikit. 'Sedikit', menjadi kata kunci.

"Dari sumbangan bunga, tubrukan di perut, dan sekarang mendadak lari seperti ini. Apa kau keseringan merawat Spain sampai ketularan sakit? Tunggu di sini, aku panggilkan Italy-"

"Jangan! Jangan panggil Veneziano, apapun yang terjadi!"

Romano menemukan kembali suaranya, kengerian menyentil hatinya. Adiknya itu walaupun penuh senyum, kalau marah atau cemburu bisa nyaris lebih seram dari Spain di masa Conquistador-nya. Adiknya itu sama sekali tidak boleh sampai tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya ini.

"C-Cuma kamu..." dia susah payah menambahkan, berusaha dan gagal untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia baru menyadari jarak keduanya sudah sebegini dekat.

"Ci...ci..."

Kenapa lidahnya selalu kelu di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Ci...ci...ci-"

Kenapa bibirnya terasa basah dan hangat di saat...hah?

Romano hanya bisa terbelalak begitu merasakan bibir hangat pemuda Jerman menyentuh perlahan bibirnya; kontak yang singkat namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk seolah mengirim arus listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya. Efek yang ditimbulkannya pun serupa dengan disetrum listrik sungguhan.

"...sudah selesai. Aku memang cuma menebak, tapi kau tadi minta ciuman, kan? Walaupun aku juga kurang mengerti cara pikir orang Italy, tapi beginilah kira-kira yang dijelaskan di buku panduan. Semoga saja aku melakukannya dengan benar..."

"...Romano?"

Kasihan Germany. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memijit dahinya yang mulai senut-senut karena bingung. Karena sekarang Romano sedang lemas terkulai, pingsan dalam pelukannya dengan wajah menyiratkan ekspresi hidup frustrasi mati tak berani.

Sementara di balik sesemakan tak jauh dari mereka, Monaco dengan hati-hati memasukkan kembali kamera digital-nya ke tas penyimpanan, memperlakukannya sehati-hati mungkin seolah-olah itu adalah sampel langka spesies yang baru ditemukan.

_"Mission accomplished."_

* * *

Alis pirang itu berkerut dalam konsentrasi tinggi. Sebentar lagi. Tinggal satu baris lagi, puisi super romantis untuk Norge-nya tersayang akan selesai. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi...

TING, TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Butuh segenap penahanan diri bagi Denmark untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dan meremas mahakarya super indahnya. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk menggantung tulisan 'Jangan Ganggu; Lagi Bikin Puisi Buat Yayangku' di depan pintu tapi langsung mengurungkannya karena takut Norway bakal mengajari troll-nya memakai high-heels dan menyuruh piaraannya itu menginjaknya sampai sekarat.

TING TONG! TIIIIIIINGGG TOOOOONGGG! TiiiiiIiiiNg tOnGgGG!

Bel yang entah bagaimana sudah tercemar virus alay itupun semakin memperlabil kondisi kejiwaannya. Denmark berjalan cepat ke pintu depan, membuka gerendelnya, dan membukanya dengan raut tak senang di wajahnya.

"Apa? Hari ini nggak terima sales-"

"Denmark! Akhirnya kau buka juga! Ayo, kita harus segera menyelamatkan dunia!"

Denmark hanya bisa mengerjap, kebingungan. Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Spain di depan pintunya? Sungguh sangat jarang sekali dirinya mendapat kunjungan dari sang negara Iberia. Ditambah lagi, kalimat terakhir Spain tadi: menyelamatkan dunia?

"Spain, apakah Mexico dan Peru membawakanmu film heroik bikinan America waktu mereka menjengukmu? Omonganmu kacau..."

"Omonganku nggak kacau! Dan jangan hina 'anak-anak'ku yang unyu-unyu itu!"

"Anak-anak? Jadi ternyata benar kamu pernah ada _affair_ dengan Aztec dan Inca-"

"Aduhh Denmark, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu! Kita harus melakukan 'itu' kalau tidak mau dunia hancur menjadi abu!"

"'Itu?' Hancur jadi abu? Apa yang...hei! Ngapain kamu buka baju?"

Ekspresi jengkel di wajah Denmark sudah berganti menjadi terkejut ketika Spain mulai melucuti dirinya dari busana; dari scarf, sarung tangan, winter coat, sweater lapisan pertama, kedua, ketiga...

"Hei tung- HEI! Kamu mikir apa sih, Spain! Ini ada di bawah 10 derajat di sini! Kau bisa masuk angin!"

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu refleks berusaha mencegah tamu tak diundangnya yang sudah setengah jalan membuka kemeja di bawah ketiga lapisan sweaternya, di depan pintu rumahnya. Sembari berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan kulit kecokelatan mengintip dari balik kemeja sang tamu nekat. Berwarna cokelat sehat, sungguh kontras bila disandingkan dengan kulit Norge-nya yang mulus nan pucat...

_Min Gud_. Barusan dia mikir apaan coba?

"Harus..._cool-down_... menyelamatkan dunia...satu-satunya cara..._Dios_, Denmark, dingin sekali..."

"Ya jelaslah! Kamu juga ngapain pakai acara lepas baju di sini!"

"Tapi...-uhuk- kalau nggak lepas baju -uhuk, uhuk!- nggak bisa melakukan 'itu'..."

"Makanya, 'itu' itu apa?"

Denmark sudah ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya—coret, menjedukkan kepala _tamu-_nya—ke katalog Nikea terdekat. _Gud_, dia salah apa sampai harus menghadapi orang setengah gila di saat dia seharusnya menulis surat cinta...

"Tentu saja kontak fisik hangat, liar, dan penuh _passion_ di atas sofa! Seenggaknya itu yang kulakukan sama Lovi, dan kadang-kadang Turkey, kalau dia lagi memutuskan bertandang saat Greece dan Egypt membuatnya bosan…"

Denmark pasti sudah memegang kepalanya dan menjerit "Mamaaaa! Aku mau diperkosaaaa!" dengan OOC-nya kalau-kalau tidak teringat pada harga dirinya. Sementara di semak-semak pekarangan Denmark, Belgium harus berjuang menahan _fangirl squeal_. Yang gadis itu maksud sebagai 'itu' sebenarnya hanyalah hal-hal 'lime' ringan seperti pelukan, ciuman, dan sebagainya. Namun jika Spain terlanjur menginterpretasikannya sebagai 'lemon', fujoshi sejati mana yang akan menolak?

"A-Ayo, Den... -uhuk- B-Buka bajumu...aku mulai kedinginan..."

"Nggak akan! Sampe Norge diukei adiknya sendiri aku nggak akan buka bajuku ini! Lagian nggak masuk akan banget, sejak kapan _intercourse_ sama aku bisa menyelamatkan dunia? Kau terlalu banyak nonton film porno buatan…"

"…Danmark?"

Denmark terkesiap, mata birunya melebar bertemu dengan mata biru tua tetangga-tapi-mesra-nya. Mata biru tua Norway yang biasanya void akan emosi kali ini dihiasi sebuah ekspresi. Marah sekali.

"Tung- Norge! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

Ditambah lagi respon Denmark yang sungguh sangat sinetron sekali.

"…'buka baju', 'intercourse', 'dunia film porno', 'Norge diukei adiknya sendiri'… aku sudah mendengar lebih dari cukup. Dan melihat lebih dari cukup."

Mata biru tuanya menutup untuk memblokir pemandangan Denmark terperangah di depan pintu rumahnya memegangi Spain yang kini sudah telanjang dada. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pemuda yang lebih kecil itu berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Denmark cukup beruntung dia terlalu marah sampai lupa memerintahkan troll-nya untuk menginjaknya.

"Nor-"

Denmark pasti sudah berlari mengejar yayangnya yang salah paham kalau saja lengan Spain tidak mati-matian menahannya.

"J-Jangan, Den. Kita… sudah -uhuk- tidak ada waktu…"

"Apa peduliku! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Spain! Aku harus mengejar Norge dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini! Masa depanku menjadi taruhan inii!"

"-uhuk- kalau dunia hancur, tak satupun dari kita punya masa depan…"

"Masih juga kau meracau tentang itu! Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mencuci otakmu tapi yang jelas, kau ini ditipu-"

"Sudah…-uhuk, uhuk!- …tidak kuat…"

Denmark hanya bisa membeku ketika bibir Spain mengklaim bibirnya, menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang basah dan agak berantakan. Setelah beberapa detik yang _awkward_ namun _passionate_, Spain menarik lepas bibirnya, membisikkan "Tolong…lanjutkan," sebelum kepalanya terkulai lemas dan dia ambruk ke depan, pingsan dan menindih tubuh Denmark.

Sang Raja Skandinavia hanya bisa bengong tertindih tubuh setengah telanjang negeri _passion _dari Mediterania; punggungnya terasa dingin bertemu keramik lantai rumahnya, kontras dengan perut dan dadanya yang terasa panas tertindih tubuh Spain yang masih demam.

Norway salah paham padanya, Spain salah paham soal kehancuran dunia, dan dirinya terjebak tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya, tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa. Sampai terjebak di situasi serba serba-salah… dosa apa kiranya yang telah dilakukannya?

"_Tolong…lanjutkan."_

Cih. Apakah cuma ini satu-satunya kompensasi yang bisa didapatkannya dari hancur leburnya harinya? Yang manapun, dia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya.

Sementara di balik semak, Belgium buru-buru mengganti baterai kameranya begitu dilihatnya Denmark mulai melepaskan kancing bajunya.

* * *

Thailand terkenal sebagai negara yang selalu tersenyum seperti apapun situasinya. Bahkan ketika dia diseret Vietnam masuk ke dalam rumah, masih setengah jalan mengucapkan "Spada~". Bahkan ketika Vietnam menyuguhkan secangkir teh dan menyuruhnya minum cepat-cepat. Bahkan ketika Vietnam mendorongnya masuk kamar dan mengunci pintunya, sesaat sebelum mengultimatum:

"Ambilkan aku pita. Bagaimanapun caranya."

Selama semenit penuh, Thailand hanya berdiri di sana. Menggaruk kepalanya. Tersenyum tidak kepada siapa-siapa. Sekali mencoba membuka pintu dengan sia-sia.

"Ahaha. Dikunci beneran, ana~"

_Ambilkan aku pita._

Perintah yang sungguh absurd. Tapi mengenal Vietnam, sepertinya dia tidak akan dikeluarkan sampai melakukan apa yang gadis nekat itu minta. Seabsurd apapun yang dipintanya. Thailand mulai memandang sekelilingnya. Selain sebuah meja kecil dan lampu, isi ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah tempat tidur kecil dengan dua gundukan tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Thailand membuka laci meja kecil terlebih dahulu, dan langsung menutupnya kembali sambil tertawa. Dengan agak terpaksa.

"Tidak ada pita, anaa~ Malah barang-barang berbahaya~"

Mata gelapnya beralih ke dua gundukan di ranjang. Yah. Dia tidak tahu urusannya apa, tapi semakin cepat selesai semakin baik baginya.

Thailand berjalan mendekati ranjang, mencengkeram selimut tebal itu di ujungnya.

"_Here goes nothing,_ ana~"

Selimut itu jatuh ke lantai kamar. Tangan Thailand naik berusaha mencegah rahangnya mengalami nasib yang sama. Namun tidak cukup cepat untuk menahan bercak merah yang mojrot dari kedua lubang hidungnya, langsung membuat lantai kamar bak TKP pembunuhan di komik-komik buatan Japan.

Indonesia dan Malaysia. Terbaring di ranjang. Dalam kondisi tak sadar. Saling berpelukan. Tanpa busana selain sebuah pita merah, lebar, dan panjang yang melilit tubuh mereka berdua. Dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Simpang siur, membuat keduanya bagaikan bingkisan hadiah Natal. Dengan Thailand sebagai bocah beruntung yang siap membuka dan memanennya.

Tunggu…memanen?

"Ahaha. Apa yang kupikirkan, ana~ Vietnam cuma memintaku membuka pita mereka, kan…" Thailand tertawa—tawa yang harus diakuinya agak berisi kegugupan. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya dia melihat 'adik-adik'nya sesama Asia Tenggara tanpa busana—walaupun jelas ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mereka berbalut pita—jadi seharusnya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa terang-

Ahem.

Sebelum keadaan ini semakin gawat dan dia tidak sanggup menahan gejolak hasrat, Thailand membungkuk di atas dua bersaudara Melayu itu dan mulai mencari-cari ujung pitanya. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, karena lilitan pita itu sungguh simpang siur ditambah lagi kontur tubuh Indonesia dan Malaysia yang saling mendekap, namun matanya yang teliti itu akhirnya menemukannya.

"…"

Bukannya tempatnya tidak terjangkau atau apa… tapi masa… ujung sang pita… ada di selangkangan Indonesia?

_Bagaimanapun caranya_.

"I-I-Ini demi melepaskan mereka juga, ana~ I-I-Indonesia pasti maklum aku tidak bermaksud buruk, anaaa~"

Thailand pun perlahan menyelipkan tangannya di lokasi terlarang itu, tidak berani menutup mata karena takut akan menyenggol bagian-bagian sensitif lainnya.

"Gyaahhh!"

...yah. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

"Ini apa! Bajuku mana? Dan kenapa aku diikat bersama Indon bodoh ini!"

...dan yang terbangun Malaysia pula. Bidikan jari-jarinya kurang akurat sepertinya.

"Ahh. Selamat pagi, Malaysia~" Thailand menyapa dengan ceria, mengalihkan perhatian Malaysia yang mulai meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pita; dan ajaibnya segala guncangan itu tidak juga membangunkan Indonesia. "Bisa tolong diam sebentar? Aku harus melepaskan pita dari tubuh kalian, dan ujungnya ada-"

"Gyahhh! Jangan sentuh!"

"M-Maaf, ana~ aku cuma lagi berusaha mencapai selangkangan Indonesia..."

"Ada urusan apa kamu sama selangkangannya si Indon!"

...sungguh, ini pembicaraan tanpa ujung pangkal yang berpotensi bikin pendengar salah paham.

"Karena di sana ada ujung pita-"

"Nggak ada yang boleh menyentuh Indon selain aku seorang!"

Seorang Thailand memang jarang naik darah. Namun sekalinya sumbu emosinya habis terbakar...

Malaysia terbelalak begitu Thailand secepat kilat naik ke atas ranjang, menindih tubuhnya. Mata hitam di balik kacamata itu berkilat-kilat oleh ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Malaysia..." Dia memulai, melupakan 'ana'-nya yang biasa. "Kau pikir kau sedang dalam posisi untuk memberi perintah, hm? Lihatlah dirimu; terikat menyedihkan. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meraepmu di sini, sekarang juga..."

Malaysia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Seme Thailand. Yang pernah membuat seorang France kelabakan di Perang Dunia kedua. Mestinya dia tidak sembarangan menantangnya...

"...tapi, karena kamu sudah jadi saudara yang protektif dan berani, aku kasih hadiah, deh. Kamu nggak akan kuraep. Kita _share_ si Indonesia aja, yuk, anaa~"

Mata Malaysia langsung membesar selebar piring antara kaget dan tidak rela mendengar deklarasi Thailand. Sang tetua Asia Tenggara itu ternyata diam-diam bipolar juga.

"Ap-"

"Atau kau lebih suka kalian kuraep sekaligus berdua?"

Malaysia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dalam hati dia bersyukur masih diberi pilihan.

"B-Baiklah. K-Kita garap si Indon berdua..."

"Hoahm... aku kenapa?"

Baik Thailand dan Malaysia menoleh menatap Indonesia yang akhirnya terbangun perlahan, mengerjap berusaha mengakses situasi di sekelilingnya. Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana tadi dia berhasil terus tidur di tengah argumentasi 'panas' Thailand dan Malaysia.

"…hah? Ini apa? Kenapa aku terikat bareng si Malon bego ini?"

Dan reaksinya lemot pula.

"Anaa~ Tenang saja, Indonesia. Abang Thailand ada di sini untuk melepaskan kalian~"

Thailand berkata riang, jarinya menelusuri paha Indonesia dan perlahan menuju ujung pita yang lokasinya berada di anda-tahu-di-mana. Indonesia mengejang, kaget karena kontak intim yang tiba-tiba di kulitnya yang tak tertutup busana, dan pasti sudah berteriak kalau saja bibir Malaysia tidak menyegel bibirnya.

"Sssshhhh…" Si Melayu yang lebih muda itu berbisik menenangkan, menjulurkan lehernya sejauh yang dia bisa dan memberi kecupan-kecupan di leher jenjang kakaknya, mengubah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah siap dilontarkan Indonesia menjadi tarikan napas panjang diikuti desahan. Sementara di ujung satunya, Thailand juga sudah mulai bekerja dengan girangnya.

Misi 'ambilkan aku pita' sudah bertransisi jadi 'mari kita raep Indonesia'.

Di luar, Vietnam menjejalkan tisu entah yang keberapa ke dalam hidungnya sambil menonton rekaman dari kamera tersembunyi dalam kamar. Obat stimulus dalam teh yang diberikannya ke Thailand, 'barang-barang' dalam laci meja, sampai kerja kerasnya merias kedua Melayu bersaudara itu akhirnya membuahkan hasilnya. Dia membuat catatan mental untuk membawa sepeti tisu cadangan untuk disumbangkan di pertemuan WWF selanjutnya.

* * *

Seorang _hero_ adalah orang yang paling tahan banting sedunia. _Hero_ bisa hidup di mana saja; di perut bumi, di luar angkasa, di tempat-tempat paling ekstrim di dunia. _Hero_ tidak punya kelemahan dan kalaupun ada, itu adalah hatinya yang terlalu baik sampai-sampai mudah dipancing oleh musuhnya.

Seorang _hero_ tidak akan menggeletar kedinginan hanya karena terkurung beberapa jam dalam lemari pendingin sebuah restoran.

"HACHIHH!"

…_well_. Yang barusan itu pengecualian. Kalau kau mencium bau daging beku berjam-jam, bukan mustahil saraf hidungmu gatal, bukan?

"Kau kedinginan, da?"

…atau mungkin gatal karena dari tadi menghirup aroma yang tercemari si _commie _di sebelahnya.

"Nggak, lah. Cuma segini sih, kecil buat _hero_!" America menjawab menggebu.

Mata violet Russia hanya memandanginya beberapa detik sebelum merespon, "Oh," dan kembali diam. Keheningan kembali mendominasi ruangan. Hanya seorang America yang duduk diam bersender di salah satu lemari besi. Seorang Russia yang duduk beberapa meter darinya. Dan laci-laci berisi daging-daging beku yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan mereka selama berjam-jam mereka terperangkap di dalam.

Semua usaha untuk membuka paksa pintu baja dari dalam sia-sia; bahkan America dengan tenaga abnormalnya pun akhirnya terpaksa menyerah. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya duduk menunggu si pelayan itu entah bagaimana membukakan pintu dan mengeluarkan mereka dari tempat terkutuk itu dan segera memberinya kopi panas sebagai kompensasi dirinya nyaris mati membeku.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal membeku, entah ini perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi dia merasa suhu semakin turun… _Oh God, _tolong, seperti dia kurang menderita saja. Tolong, kirim malaikat atau apa untuk membantunya melewati depresi ini…

Kehangatan mendadak yang kurang familiar di lehernya benar-benar membuatnya membeku beberapa detik. Dia menoleh frantik dan mata birunya langsung bertatapan mata violet Russia yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengannya. Sang Russian tetap mengenakan senyum kekanak-kanakannya seperti biasa bahkan di tengah suhu yang tidak manusiawi menurutnya, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tampak sangat berbeda.

_Scarf_ yang menjadi _trademark_-nya tidak ada.

Tangan America otomatis bergerak ke lehernya dan bersentuhan dengan material lembut dan hangat, melindungi lehernya dari serangan hawa dingin ruangan.

"Lebih baik, da?" Russia bertanya riang.

America benar-benar terdiam, merasakan tenggorokannya menyempit oleh perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya sebelum menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mulai menguraikan _scarf_-nya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Seorang _hero_ tidak bisa menerima bantuan sementara rakyat jelatanya masih kedinginan!"

"...rakyat jelata?"

Tidak menggubris setitik nada mengecam dalam nada suara Russia, America melepaskan _scarf_ itu sepenuhnya dan pasti sudah melilitkannya kembali ke leher pemiliknya kalau saja tangan besar itu tidak mencengkeram tangannya.

"Lepaskan. Russia."

"Da. Kudengar America sangat menghargai kebebasan berekspresi. Sebegitu susahnya kah kau mengekspresikan 'terimakasih'?"

"Bukan begitu! Kalau aku memakai _scarf_ ini, bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau mati membeku!"

"America, dengar ya, da. Kalau kau melihat peta Russia, kami terletak di sebelah utara Eropa…"

"Siapa peduli dengan itu! _Sense of justice_-ku tidak membiarkanmu mati membeku!"

"…lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, da?"

"Aku seorang _hero_, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawa-AAACHIHH!"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Keduanya terdiam, mata biru dan violet itu saling bertatapan, mengerjap. America yang lebih dahulu memalingkan wajahnya, malu menampilkan kelemahan setelah dari tadi pura-pura kuat. Russia, sebaliknya, hanya mengembangkan senyum murni yang jarang ditampilkannya.

"Aku tahu alternatif yang baik, da."

Hal berikut yang diketahui America adalah lengannya mendadak ditarik begitu kuat sampai dia jatuh terduduk di samping Russia, lalu _scarf_ panjang itu dengan sigap dililitkan sampai membalut leher keduanya. Lehernya dan Russia. Yang sekarang secara praktis berdempetan bak bayi kembar siam.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Da. Dengan ini kita berdua hangat, dan tidak akan ada yang mati membeku, da."

"Me-Memang sih…" America tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk mengeluh lagi. Dia akhirnya hanya bisa duduk di sana, menikmati kehangatan baru yang dibawa oleh _scarf_ Russia. Sampai ada sesuatu yang menyentil rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hei. Tadi... sewaktu melihatmu tanpa scarf itu... Aku melihat di lehermu... ada sesuatu..."

"Ah. _Kiss mark_ itu, da?"

America sungguh tidak tahu dia harus berkomentar apa, jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Itu pemberian Germany. Kadang-kadang—sangat jarang, kalau aku bilang—saat banyak beban pikiran, dia mengunjungiku dan kita berdua 'melepaskan beban' bersama. Yang terakhir sih, waktu dia frustrasi pilot Lufthansa mogok kerja sekian hari dan membuat dia rugi. Dia terbang sampai ke tempatku membujuk pilotnya kembali dan selagi menunggu penerbangan keesokan harinya, malamnya kami melakukannya."

America terperangah mendengar penjelasan Russia. "Kau pernah ada _affair_ dengan Germany?"

Russia mengangguk. "Da. Dia seme yang cukup hebat dan bertanggung jawab."

Rahang America jatuh semakin ke bawah. "...dan dia yang jadi seme-nya? Aku mengerti kalau sama Italy tapi sama kamu...memangnya dia bisa?"

Russia hanya terkekeh. "Oh, tentu saja dia bisa. Kamu sih, terlambat datang waktu perang dunia kedua untuk melihat betapa seme-nya dia. England saja nyaris ter-raep olehnya."

"...gitu, ya." Lagi, America kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomentarinya. Dia hanya duduk diam di sana, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan membuatnya agak sebal entah kenapa.

"Kamu cemburu ya, da?"

"E-Enggak!" America menjawab cepat, agak terlalu cepat.

"Hmm. Cemburu padaku atau pada England?"

"Seorang _hero_ nggak akan cembu- HEI! Lepaskan!"

"Da. Aku tersanjung kalau kau cemburu padaku. Ternyata gitu-gitu seorang America punya sisi tsundere juga, yaaa~"

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang, lepaskan!"

America memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari lengan Russia yang kini melingkari pinggangnya. Namun dia tidak bisa benar-benar kabur dengan adanya _scarf_ yang melilit leher mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi napas panas Russia di tengkuk dan telinganya…

"America…"

Tidak banyak negara yang bisa membuat personifikasi _United States of America_ gemetar bak gadis belia berjumpa cinta pertamanya. Personifikasi Russia ini adalah salah satunya.

"…mataku rasanya berat, da..."

America bahkan bisa merasakan hawa panas mulai merambati wajahnya, berasal dari napas panas Russia yang terus membisiki telinga sensitifnya.

"...aku mau tidur dan kamu jadi gulingku, ya?"

Secepat munculnya, semua hawa panas yang sendari tadi merayapi wajahnya langsung menghilang seketika.

America hanya bisa mematung selama beberapa saat dengan Russia memeluk pinggangnya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya, senyuman orang keenakan terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Sang American mengangkat tangannya, menjitak kepala sang Russian dan membisikkan "Bodoh," dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Namun tak juga beranjak dari posisinya.

Malahan lengan berbalut jaket bomber itu naik perlahan, awalnya ragu-ragu namun makin lama makin mantap, dan mendarat di bahu Russia, turut memeluknya.

Sementara di balik pintu baja, Ukraine dengan lihai memainkan tombol untuk menurunkan suhu ruangan. Dia sudah mendapatkan gambar-gambar yang dibutuhkan, dan sungguh tidak etis bila dia membiarkan kedua subjeknya hipotermia karena kedinginan.

Walaupun tidak ada acara buka baju atau lemonan, dia sudah cukup puas begitu melihat kantuk akhirnya menjemput America dan kepala pirangnya terkulai di atas mahkota platinum Russia, bertahan dalam pelukan bahkan dalam kondisi tidak sadar.

Ukraine menyimpan data-datanya ke dalam USB dengan hati-hati, bersusah payah menahan hasrat _fangirling_-nya untuk disimpan setelah sampai di rumah nanti.

-tbc

* * *

Listening to: Ame to Muchi, Ukraine/Belarus. Astagah. Suara mereka imut sekali… *ganyambung*

A/N:

*Epic fail, saya tahu *headbang* Maaf updatenya lama sangat begini. Dan maaf kalau sekiranya hasilnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Haiks. Siapapun anda yang berhasil bertahan baca sampai titik ini saja, saya sudah berterimakasih sekali *bows*

*Dan chapter berikutnya adalah giliran empat pairing sisanya. Semoga saja hasilnya bisa lebih gila XD *plak*

*Dann…saya tidak akan ambil rekuest pairing lagi kecuali dari pemenang kuis(?) di prolog tadi. Semoga anda semua memaklumi *bows*

*Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Terimakasih buat yang baca sampai sejauh ini. Silakan, obat tetes mata. Gratis untuk anda *dirajam*

Stay tuned for the next (albeit slow) update :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
